Siempre Una dama
by kaichou3
Summary: Ella era la última mujer a la que debería desear, pero Naruto se atrevía a soñar con casarse con una aristócrata. Un hombre que había terminado en las calles más pobres y peligrosas de la ciudad de Nueva York de principios del siglo XIX tendrá que reinventarse a sí mismo
1. prologo 1

Esta historia no es mía es de una escritora llamada Delilah Marvelle. Yo solo la modifique y adapte al NARUHINA.

 _Ella era la última mujer a la que debería desear, pero Naruto se atrevía a soñar con casarse con una aristócrata. Un hombre que había terminado en las calles más pobres y peligrosas de la ciudad de Nueva York de principios del siglo_ XIX _tendrá que reinventarse a sí mismo para ser merecedor tanto moral como económicamente del amor de esta singular mujer._

 _Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad en la vida. A veces la vida nos estafa las oportunidades que merecemos. Pero incluso entonces tenemos derecho a soñar y a ser más que lo que todo el mundo espera de nosotros. Tal es la historia de Naruto Namikase. Cultivado, gallardo y verdadero caballero en el fondo, descubre que ser simplemente un hombre bueno no basta para sobrevivir en un mundo que pretende arrebatártelo todo. Así que, ¿qué es lo que haces para resistirte? Rediseñarte a ti mismo, incluso al coste de tu propio ser. En eso, Naruto y Hinata son iguales, sin saberlo. Ambos tuvieron que rediseñarse a sí mismos, solo para descubrir que habían enterrado demasiadas cosas._

 **Prólogo**

 _Supervivencia, caballeros. La vida es pura supervivencia._

 _The Truth Teller_ ,

un periódico de Nueva York para caballeros

 _Junio de 1822_

 _Ciudad de Nueva York. Orange Street_

Cuando se descubrió que su contable y viejo amigo, el señor Orochimaru era en realidad un canalla y un ladrón, Naruto y su padre avisaron a las autoridades para que fueran a su casa a arrestarlo. Orochimaru, consciente de que estaba a punto de ser colgado, ensilló un caballo y partió al galope, dejando atrás un desbarajuste de muebles y ropa elegante que no valían nada. El resto del dinero saqueado de las arcas de los Namikase, unos dos mil dólares, hacía tiempo que Orochimaru lo había dilapidado en juego y en incontables prostitutas, cuyos extravagantes gustos incluían todo tipo de bisuterías imaginables.

Cuando los guardias armados atraparon finalmente al canalla en las afueras de Broadway y Bowling Green Park, fue allí mismo, delante de toda la ciudad, cuando el caballo de Orochimaru hizo justicia al encabritarse y alzarse sobre sus patas traseras, derribándolo. Orochimaru se rompió el cuello y murió inmediatamente. Ese fue su fin y el del antaño exitoso periódico de Namikase, _The Truth Teller,_ caído en la bancarrota.

Ojalá hombres semejantes pudieran morir dos veces. Quizá entonces Naruto Namikase se habría sentido algo vindicado, después de saber que tanto él como su padre, antiguos propietarios del mencionado periódico y perceptores por ello de una renta anual de trescientos dólares, no poseían en aquel momento más que ocho dólares y cuarenta y dos centavos.

Deteniéndose junto a su padre en la acera de la calle de su nuevo barrio, Naruto cerró los dedos con fuerza sobre la tosca lana de los sacos que cargaba en cada hombro. Miraba fijamente el edificio sin pintar que se alzaba ante él, con un acre hedor a orines flotando en el aire caliente de la tarde.

¿Tan cruel podía llegar a ser el buen Dios?

Oh, sí. Sí que podía serlo. Lo era.

El calor sofocante del sol abrasaba el ceño fruncido de Naruto, haciendo correr pequeños regueros de sudor por sus sienes. Hombres sin camisa holgazaneaban con los pies descalzos y apoyados en el alféizar de las ventanas abiertas, trasegando botellas de viejo whisky irlandés, mientras que otros fumaban morosamente cigarros cortados por la mitad.

Era como si todos aquellos tipos relajados parecieran estar descansando en una verde pradera al pie de un lago. Uno de los hombres barbados de las ventanas le sostuvo amenazadoramente la mirada, se inclinó hacia delante y escupió ruidosamente. Un charco de saliva marrón se formó en el suelo a muy escasa distancia de Naruto.

El tipo había apuntado hacia él.

Naruto miró a su padre, que seguía cargando un cajón de periódicos de la imprenta.

—¿Es esto lo mejor que pudo conseguirnos tu socio? Yo habría esperado algo mucho mejor.

Su padre, Minato Namikase, contempló el edificio y sacudió lentamente la cabeza, agitando los mechones de su pelo rubio que ya empezaba a encanecer. Era evidente que su padre estaba tan poco preparado para penetrar en aquel inmueble como él.

Pero al menos uno de los dos tenía que ser optimista. Naruto le dio un codazo en plan de broma, aparentando la mayor seguridad que fue capaz de reunir.

—Podría ser peor. Habrían podido encarcelarnos por deudas.

Su padre le lanzó una mirada desanimada.

Naruto se interrumpió cuando un chiquillo de unos seis o siete años, de pelo castaño y apelmazado que le caía sobre los ojos, pasó a su lado vestido con una ropa demasiado grande y calzando unas botas enormes, que arrastraba por el suelo en su esfuerzo por no perderlas.

Cuando vio a Naruto, el crío se detuvo en seco, con su inmensa camisa de lino que le llegaba hasta las rodillas colgando sobre su flacucho cuerpo. Se lo quedó mirando durante un buen rato, recorriendo en silencio con sus grandes ojos oscuros su pañuelo de cuello y su chaleco bordado como si estuviera tasando su valor.

Algún día, Naruto sabía que tendría una casa llena de niños como aquel. Algún día. Aunque ciertamente esperaba que, para entonces, pudiera permitirse vestirlos algo mejor. No pudo evitar sonreírse.

—¿Cómo se encuentra usted hoy? ¿Bien?

El niño puso unos ojos como platos. Retrocedió un paso y luego salió corriendo, tropezando varias veces con sus botas.

Su padre, que marchaba detrás, lo empujó con el cajón.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Nada. Simplemente le pregunté cómo estaba. No debe de estar acostumbrado a que la gente sea… amable con él.

Volvieron a caer en un hosco silencio.

El traqueteo de los carros y las ocasionales procacidades y gritos de los hombres de la calle les recordaron que ya no estaban en Barclay Street. Se habían acabado las amplias plazas arboladas, los carruajes primorosamente lacados o los caballeros y damas elegantes de las clases mercantiles. Solo tenían aquello.

—Nunca debí haber confiado en Orochimaru —le confió su padre con tono cansado—. Por culpa mía, ahora no tienes nada. Ni siquiera una perspectiva de matrimonio. De no haber sido por mí, ahora mismo estarías casado con la señorita Shion.

Naruto dejó caer de golpe ambos sacos en el suelo cuando oyó el nombre de la mujer.

—Puedo soportar la miseria, papá. Puedo soportar el hedor y todo lo que va asociado con él, pero lo que no puedo soportar es oírte decir que todo esto es culpa tuya. Al diablo con la maldita señorita Shion. Si me hubiera querido, como yo estúpidamente la quise a ella, me habría seguido hasta aquí. Como yo le pedí que lo hiciera.

Su padre se detuvo para mirarlo.

—¿Tú te habrías seguido a ti mismo hasta aquí?

Naruto siseó por lo bajo, intentando disimular el dolor que le producía saber lo poco que él había significado para ella.

—Solo tengo veintiuno años, papá. Tengo la vida entera por delante. Algún día encontraré a una mujer capaz de respetarme por lo que soy, y no por el dinero que tenga.

Su padre rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaleco, sosteniendo el cajón contra su cadera.

—Dios te bendiga, Naruto, por saber siempre ver lo bueno incluso en lo más malo de todo —le lanzó una moneda—. Compra algo de comida. Y procura racionarla. Todavía tenemos que buscarnos un empleo. Mientras tanto, yo me encargo de nuestra instalación. Dame esos sacos, ¿quieres?

Naruto levantó ambos sacos del suelo y los colocó encima del cajón.

Su padre sostuvo el saco superior con la barbilla y entró en el portal para empezar a subir de lado la estrecha escalera.

Suspirando, Naruto se volvió hacia la polvorienta calle: una calle ancha de edificios bajos forrados de torcidas tablas de madera. A lo largo de las puertas abiertas se alzaban cajones de frutas y verduras medio podridas. Un enjambre de moscas revoloteaba sobre cada cajón antes de lanzarse a por el siguiente. Parecía como si hasta los insectos estuvieran poniendo en cuestión la calidad de aquella comida.

Ya estaba echando de menos a su cocinera.

Un sollozo ahogado le hizo volver la mirada hacia un tumulto que parecía haberse formado al otro lado de la calle. Un tipo de pelo verde con una camisa deshilachada y un pantalón remendado estaba agarrando a un crío por el pelo, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

Naruto se quedó sin aliento. Era el chiquillo de las botas enormes.

Cuando una carreta de carbón pasó al lado, el gigante volvió a tirar del pelo al niño y siguió haciéndolo mientras le decía algo. El niño sollozaba con cada sacudida, tropezando en sus esfuerzos por mantenerse derecho.

Naruto cerró con fuerza los dedos sobre la moneda que le había lanzado su padre. Nunca había practicado el boxeo más que como deporte, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: no iba a quedarse cruzado de brazos contemplando aquel espectáculo. Después de encajarse la moneda en el bolsillo interior del chaleco, Naruto esquivó a las mujeres que portaban cestos tejidos y atravesó la calle sin pavimentar hacia ellos.

—Dile a la mujerzuela de tu madre —vociferaba el hombre —que quiero el dinero y lo quiero ahora. Me debe quince centavos. ¡Quince!

—¡Ella no los tiene! —sollozó el niño.

Naruto se plantó ante ellos, con la sangre atronándole los oídos. Se esforzó por permanecer tranquilo, para no dejar que aquello se convirtiera en una pelea que el chiquillo no necesitaba ver.

—Suéltelo. Yo le pagaré lo que le debe su madre.

Una cara redonda, atezada por el sol y cubierta de sudor, se volvió de repente hacia él. Un hedor a coles podridas infectaba el aire. El hombretón empujó al niño a un lado y se dirigió hacia él. Le sacaba una cabeza a Naruto.

—Ella me debe veinte centavos.

«El muy canalla», pensó Naruto.

—Yo he oído quince —hundió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco—. Pero esto es lo que le daré —alzó la moneda de cuarto que su padre la había dado—. Le daré diez centavos de más a cambio de que deje en paz al chico de ahora en adelante. Hágalo y esta moneda será suya.

El hombre titubeó antes de estirar su tosca mano. Apoderándose de la moneda, se la guardó en un bolsillo.

—Por mí está bien. Él no tiene nada que yo quiera. La bruja de su madre es el problema.

—Entonces sugiero que lo arregle con ella. Y no con él —Naruto se giró hacia el niño, se agachó y le alzó suavemente la barbilla—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El chiquillo retrocedió rápidamente, con las lágrimas corriendo todavía por sus mejillas ruborizadas. Asintió, llevándose las manitas a la cabeza.

El hombretón agarró entonces a Naruto del brazo y tiró de él hacia sí. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, le ahuecó el pañuelo de cuello de lino blanco.

—Qué elegante. Yo siempre he querido uno de estos.

Naruto se apartó bruscamente, poniéndose fuera de su alcance, y entrecerró los ojos.

—Le sugiero que se marche.

El hombre bajó la barbilla y frunció sus pobladas cejas Verdes. Alzando de repente una mano, esgrimió un afilado cuchillo muy cerca del rostro de Naruto, con el acero relumbrando al sol. Luego se inclinó sobre él y apoyó la punta en su mejilla.

—¿Vas a quitártelo? ¿O prefieres que te lo arranque yo?

Era increíble. Apenas llevaba veinte minutos en aquel distrito y ya lo estaban atracando por haber ayudado a un niño. Cerrando los puños, replicó con voz baja y templada:

—Retire el cuchillo y hablaremos.

Un puñetazo impactó en su cabeza. Naruto perdió el aliento, tambaleándose.

El hombre se cambió el cuchillo de mano, como anunciando que lo peor estaba todavía por llegar.

—Vamos, quítatelo ya, si no quieres que el chico vea algo que no debería.

A regañadientes, Naruto se desató el pañuelo. No era ningún estúpido.

Se lo quitó y se lo tendió en silencio.

El hombre se lo arrancó de las manos y se lo anudó con gesto engreído en torno a su poderoso cuello. Retrocedió luego un paso, guardándose el cuchillo.

—La próxima vez, haz todo lo que te diga.

Como si fuera a quedarse esperando a esa próxima vez… Consciente de que el cuchillo ya no constituía un peligro, Naruto apretó los dientes y le lanzó un directo a la cara.

El gigante interceptó su puño en el aire.

—Estás muerto.

Naruto recibió varios puñetazos en la mandíbula, la nariz y un ojo en rápida sucesión, con sus botas de piel patinando en el suelo con cada tremendo golpe.

Todavía lo atacó de nuevo, pero su golpe se perdió en el aire cuando el gigante lo esquivó.

El niño, que estaba a su lado, agitaba sus puñitos mientras le gritaba a Naruto:

—¡Vamos! ¡Acaba con ese matón! ¡Pégale fuerte!

Un inesperado puñetazo dirigido contra su ojo izquierdo no solo le hizo retroceder, sino que de repente lo vio todo blanco, de un blanco neblinoso. Cristo. Se descubrió agarrado a una farola, con sus manos desnudas deslizándose por el hierro recalentado por el sol.

—¡Basta! —tronó de pronto un hombre, acallando los gritos del niño.

No hubo más golpes.

Respirando a jadeos, Naruto se esforzó por distinguir algo más allá del lacerante dolor que le atenazaba la cara y la cabeza.

Una ancha figura de cabello negro, ataviada con un abrigo remendado de color verde, estaba apuntando con el cañón de su pistola a la cabeza del agresor de Naruto.

—Devuélvele a este respetable caballero su pañuelo, Zetsu — pronunció el hombre en un depurado acento neoyorquino, con un punto de sofisticación europea—. Y, de paso, entrégame tu cuchillo.

El gigantón de pelo se había quedado paralizado con el cañón de la pistola presionando contra su sien. Su mano palpó y sacó el cuchillo, que le entregó junto con el pañuelo de Naruto.

Apartándose de la farola, Naruto se compuso la chaqueta de su traje mañanero, intentando sobreponerse a su aturdimiento y vislumbrar algo a través de la neblina que nublaba su único ojo sano. Estiró una mano para recoger el pañuelo.

—Recoja el cuchillo —le ordenó el hombre de la pistola.

Naruto no quería el cuchillo, pero tampoco deseaba discutir con un hombre. En su opinión, estaban todos locos. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando fijar la mirada. Aunque podía ver que los dos hombres estaban cerca, una densa y fantasmal sombra persistía, de manera que tenía la sensación de estar viendo el mundo desde un ángulo. Recogió el cuchillo.

Apretando el cañón de la pistola contra la sien del gigante, el hombre masculló:

—Si vuelves a tocar a cualquiera de los dos, Zetsu, tú y yo nos pegaremos de puñetazos en los muelles hasta que uno de los dos caiga muerto. Y ahora, lárgate.

Zetsu se retiró, abriéndose paso a empujones, hasta desaparecer.

El hombre se giró entonces hacia el chiquillo.

—Vete, Konohamaru. Y, por el amor de Dios, no te metas en problemas.

El chiquillo vaciló. Buscando la mirada de Naruto, sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos castaños.

—Le debo una moneda de cuarto —sin dejar de sonreír, el niño se retiró atronando la calle con sus botas enormes.

Naruto soltó un suspiro exasperado. Al menos había conseguido que el chico sonriera, porque dudaba que alguna vez volviera a ver aquella moneda.

El hombre bajó la pistola y la desamartilló cuidadosamente.

Recolocándose su largo abrigo, clavó en él sus ojos azul hielo.

—¿Dónde diablos aprendió a pelear? ¿En un internado de niñas?

Aturdido, Naruto se guardó el pañuelo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

La mano le temblaba con el descubrimiento de que la densa sombra de su ojo persistía.

—Allí de donde vengo, el boxeo no es una exigencia —palpó el mango de madera del cuchillo que todavía sostenía—. Le agradezco la ayuda que me ha prestado.

—No lo dudo —el hombre señaló con la pistola el chaleco bordado de Naruto—. Bonito chaleco. Véndalo. Esos refinamientos no importarán ni un pimiento cuando esté usted enterrado, y se lo advierto desde ya: es una simple cuestión de tiempo que se lo roben. Y ahora, váyase.

Naruto vaciló, percibiendo que aquel hombre no era como el resto de aquella gente. Le tendió rápidamente la mano, la que no tenía el cuchillo.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Namikase.

Su salvador se enfundó la pistola en su cinturón de cuero.

—No le he preguntado por su nombre. Le he ordenado que se vaya.

Naruto siguió con la mano tendida.

—Solo estaba intentando ser amable.

—Yo no lo soy, y por si no lo ha notado, aquí tampoco lo es nadie.

Naruto dejó caer la mano, incómodo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? ¿A cambio de lo que usted ha hecho por mí? Insisto en ello.

—¿Insiste? —enarcó una ceja oscura—. Bueno, me vendría bien una comida y un whisky, ya que dentro de poco tengo un combate.

—Hecho —dijo Naruto—. ¿Un combate? ¿Usted boxea?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Combates de apuestas, con los puños desnudos —se palpó el cinto de cuero con la pistola—. Esto no es que me haya vuelto perezoso. Solo lo llevo para cuidarme las manos. Una herida significaría no boxear. Y si no boxeo, no como.

—Ah, pero los combates de esa clase… ¿no son ilegales?

El hombre se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—Le diré que los mismos bastardos que van por ahí condenando públicamente mis peleas son habitualmente los primeros que se gastan fortunas en ellas. Sé de tres políticos y dos comisarios que lo hacen. Así que no, no es ilegal. No mientras ellos sigan apostando en ellas.

Conocer a un boxeador profesional en aquel ambiente podía ser una buena cosa. Una muy buena cosa.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre, señor?

El hombre tensó la mandíbula.

—Tengo varios. ¿Cuál prefiere usted?

Vaya. Parecía que aquel hombre estaba envuelto en toda clase de actividades ilegales.

—Deme uno por el que no vayan a detenerme por saberlo.

—Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. No me confunda con ese otro Sasuke Uchiha que gobierna estos barrios, y que es como el asesinato andante. Aléjese de ese engendro de Satán.

—Er… lo haré. Gracias.

Sasuke lo apuntó con el dedo.

—Le sugiero que aprenda las reglas del lugar. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que parece usted un alma caritativa. Hasta aquí todo es sencillo: no vista con lujos y lleve siempre un arma consigo.

—Le haré caso —Naruto le tendió el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano

—Excepto en lo del arma. Tome. Yo no voy a…

Agarrándole con fuerza la muñeca, Sasuke le alzó el brazo de manera que la afilada punta del cuchillo quedó peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Naruto.

Naruto se quedó paralizado, con la mirada clavada en aquellos ojos negros como la noche.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa mientras le delineaba juguetonamente la curva de la barbilla con la punta de la hoja.

—Debería conservarlo. Nunca se sabe cuándo la necesitará uno para cortar…. Verduras —le soltó la mano, dejando que el propio Naruto bajara el arma—. Yo le enseñaré a usar un cuchillo, a boxear y a hacer unas cuantas cosas útiles más a cambio de comida.

Naruto cerró con fuerza los dedos sobre el mango del cuchillo.

—Yo sé usar un cuchillo.

Sasuke saltó entonces sobre él. Con un rápido golpe en la muñeca, la hoja fue a parar al suelo. La alejó entonces de una patada y lo miró.

—Lecciones a cambio de comida.

La comida no iba a serle tan útil si estaba muerto.

—De acuerdo.

Estaba Naruto comiendo tristemente y en silencio un frío y grasiento estofado en compañía de su padre y de Sasuke, cuando de pronto el lado izquierdo de su mundo quedó sumido en una honda negrura.

La cuchara escapó de sus dedos y rebotó en la mesa, para terminar cayendo al suelo de tablas. Oh, Dios. Se le cerró la garganta mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor con expresión incrédula.

La visión de su ojo izquierdo… había desaparecido. Lo veía todo… ¡Negro! Su padre bajó su cuchara de madera.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke dejó de comer de golpe.

—No puedo ver —Naruto se levantó precipitadamente y se tambaleó, chocando con la alacena sin puerta que tenía detrás—. ¡No puedo ver por mi ojo izquierdo! —miró la pequeña y desolada vivienda que ocupaban, capaz únicamente de distinguir el muro mal enyesado que estaba a su derecha.

Se padre corrió hacia él.

—Naruto, mírame —agarrándole de los hombros, lo acercó hacia sí

—. ¿Estás seguro? El ojo sigue hinchado.

Naruto se lo tocó con dedos temblosos, pero por el amor de Dios, no podía ver…

—A la izquierda de mi campo de visión no veo nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está todo…? —jadeaba, incapaz de decir nada más. Ni de pensar. Sasuke se levantó lentamente de la mesa.

—Cristo. Es por los golpes.

Naruto giró del todo la cabeza para poder ver bien a Sasuke.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que es por los golpes? No tiene sentido. ¿Cómo pueden unos cuantos…?

—Lo he visto en el boxeo, Naruto. Un tipo que conocía recibió demasiados golpes en un combate y se quedó ciego al cabo de una semana.

Naruto empezó a jadear de miedo. Había pasado una semana.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sasuke recogió su abrigo, que había colgado del respaldo de la silla.

—Voy a dar caza ahora mismo a ese canalla.

Pese al pánico que le embargaba por haberse quedado medio ciego, Naruto protestó con voz ahogada:

—Eso no va a cambiar nada.

—No se trata de cambiar nada —Sasuke se acercó hacia él—. Se trata de enviarle un mensaje sobre lo que resulta y no resulta aceptable.

Su padre empujó suavemente a Naruto hacia la puerta.

—Si esto es lo que usted dice que es, Sasuke, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es buscar a un médico. ¡Ahora mismo!

—Hay uno en Hudson —Sasuke se les adelantó y abrió la puerta que llevaba al corredor—. Aunque, la verdad, no sé qué es lo que podrá hacer ese hombre al respecto.

Se había acabado el dinero. Y con él, también la visión del ojo izquierdo de Naruto. En aquel momento se tocó el parche de cuero que le había puesto el médico, después de decretarlo permanentemente ciego de ese ojo. El cirujano se mostró de acuerdo con Sasuke al afirmar que los golpes que había recibido tenían todo que ver en ello, lo que significaba que él, Naruto Namikase, iba a convertirse en un mísero tuerto por el resto de sus días.

Apretando los dientes, se levantó de un salto del cajón de periódicos en el que había estado sentado, se giró y descargó un puñetazo contra la pared. Y siguió golpeándola una y otra vez hasta que logró no ya hacer saltar el yeso y el chamizo que se escondía detrás, sino destrozarse también los nudillos.

—¡Naruto! —su padre se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándolo del brazo y apartándolo de la pared.

Naruto se quedó sin aliento cuando tropezó con la mirada de su padre. Este le alzó la mano, obligándolo a que viera las contusiones, la herida y la sangre que le corría por los dedos.

—No te dejes arrastrar por la ira.

Naruto retiró la mano, que en aquel momento le dolía terriblemente.

Tragó saliva, intentando recuperarse, y desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke, que no había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que el médico dictaminó su ceguera.

Sasuke pronunció al fin:

—Lamento todo esto —apartándose de la pared en la que había estado apoyado, añadió con tono sombrío—: Los atracos, así como los asesinatos, la violación y cualquier otra villanía imaginable, son aquí moneda común, y ni siquiera la policía puede con todo ello. Esa es la razón por la cual, al margen de mi habilidad para el boxeo, siempre llevo pistola. Esos canallas no se arredran ante otra cosa.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Si la policía no puede con ello, eso quiere decir que no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Obviamente es necesario organizar algún tipo de fuerza con los hombres del distrito.

Sasuke suspiró escéptico.

—La mayoría de esos hombres ni siquiera saben leer, y mucho menos pensar racionalmente sobre lo que se debe o no se debe hacer. Sería como invitar a una manada de sementales salvajes a entrar en una cuadra y pedirles que se alineasen mansamente para dejarse ensillar. Créame, he hablado con ellos. Solo están dispuestos a pelear por ellos mismos.

—Entonces encontraremos hombres mejores —Naruto flexionó los dedos, esforzándose por sobreponerse al dolor—. Aunque probablemente debería invertir primero en una pistola. ¿Cuánto cuesta una, por cierto?

—Naruto —su padre le puso una mano en el brazo—. No puedes tomarte la justicia por tu propia mano. Si lo haces, puede que te detengan o, peor aún, te maten.

Naruto se giró hacia su padre.

—En mi opinión, estoy atado de manos. Y si muero, será bajo mis propios términos, papá, que no bajo los suyos. No sé qué diablos hay que hacer aquí, pero no voy a quedarme sentado en un cajón lleno con los restos de tus malditos periódicos.

La expresión de su padre se entristeció. Asintiendo con la cabeza, le soltó el brazo y lo rodeó en silencio para abandonar la habitación.

Consciente de que se había comportado de una manera tan estúpida como cruel, Naruto le gritó:

—Lo siento, papá. No era mi intención decirte eso.

—Me lo merezco —replicó su padre.

—No, tú… —Naruto se paso una mano por la cara, interrumpiéndose.

Sus dedos tropezaron con el parche de cuero. Dios. Su vida era un desastre.

—Una buena pistola cuesta entre diez y quince dólares —le informó

Sasuke—. Al margen del plomo que necesitará.

Naruto esbozó una mueca.

—Ya me han desplumado. No podré permitírmelo.

—La mía no la compré.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo mejor.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Dónde la consiguió?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tan ingenuo es?

Naruto se lo quedó mirando fijamente, asombrado.

—¿Quiere decir que la robó?

Sasuke se le acercó, le puso una mano en el hombro y se inclinó hacia él.

—No es tan grave, Namikase. ¿Sabe a cuánta gente he salvado con esta pistola? Cientos. Dudo que Dios vaya a castigarme tan pronto. Si quiere una pistola, le conseguiremos una. Una buena.

Naruto le sostuvo la mirada. Por muy loco que estuviera, aquel hombre estaba a punto de iniciarle en una etapa trascendental. Algo que cambiaría no solamente su vida, sino también las de los demás.

Esta historia no la actualizare tan seguido pero tratare de actualizar lo antes posible.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _El inspector de policía de la ciudad ha informado de la muerte de 118 personas durante el último fin de semana: 31 hombres, 24 mujeres y 63 niños._

The Truh Teller, un periódico de Nueva York para caballeros _Ocho años después_

 _Ciudad de Nueva York. Squeezy Gut Alley, por la noche._

El sonido de unos cascos de caballo atronando a lo lejos en la polvorienta pista de tierra más allá de la mal iluminada calle impulsó a Naruto a hacer una seña a sus hombres, que acechaban en silencio. Los cinco que había escogido de su grupo de cuarenta, estratégicamente colocados y al amparo de las sombras de los estrechos portales.

Todavía espiando la calle, Naruto desenfundó sus dos pistolas.

Apretando la mandíbula, volvió al lado de Sasuke para susurrarle contrariado:

—¿Dónde diablos está Yahiko?

Sasuke se inclinó hacia él y le susurró a su vez:

—Sabes perfectamente que ese canalla solo sigue sus propias órdenes.

—Ya, bueno, pues entonces le enseñaremos a ese maldito comisario cómo se hace su trabajo. Una vez más.

—Oye, oye, no te adelantes, Namikase. Todavía no tenemos nada. Estamos todos a la puerta de un burdel que parece encontrarse fuera de uso, y la mayoría de nuestros informantes no valen nada.

—Gracias por recordarme siempre lo obvio, Sasuke.

Se quedaron callados.

Una carreta cargada con dos toneles apareció en la calle, tirada por un único jamelgo de aspecto famélico. Un hombre grande iba sentado en el pescante, con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha de lana con dos agujeros para poder ver. El hombre saltó del carro y se recolocó la capucha.

Mirando a su alrededor, sacó un cuchillo de carnicero y corrió hacia la parte posterior.

La justicia estaba a punto de penetrar en Five Points. Porque si aquella escena no parecía lo suficientemente nefanda como para justificar una intervención, entonces Naruto desconocía el significado de la palabra.

Apuntando a la cabeza del hombre con las dos pistolas, salió de entre las sombras para dirigirse hacia él.

—Tú, suelta el cuchillo. Ahora.

El hombre se quedó paralizado mientras Sasuke, Gara, Kakuzo, Shino, Kankuro y Zabuza abandonaban sus escondites para rodearlo, encañonándolo también con sus pistolas.

El hombre enmascarado se volvió hacia Naruto, dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo y alzó sus manos desnudas.

—Estoy repartiendo avena. No podéis dispararme por eso —su acento hosco apestaba inequívocamente a inglés.

Kakuzo rodeó la carreta. Su rostro marcado de cicatrices apareció por un instante a la luz de la farola antes de volver a perderse en las sombras.

Acto seguido, su gigantesca figura se adelantó hacia el hombre.

—¿Avena? Vosotros los Brits siempre os creéis que estáis por encima de la ley. Como el Brit que tuvo las narices de marcarme la cara —Kakuzo se plantó ante el tipo. Le arrancó la capucha de la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado, revelando unos ojillos verdes y una cabellera larga. Luego amartilló su pistola con un clic metálico y gruñó:

—Yo digo que matemos a este rufián y enviemos a Inglaterra un mensaje claro.

Naruto reprimió el impulso de saltar sobre Kakuzo y golpearlo. Eso era exactamente lo que sucedía cuando un irlandés tenía demasiada sed de justicia hirviendo en su sangre: que la tomaba contra todo el mundo. Y pobre del hombre que tuviera aspecto de inglés. Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que Kakuzo estaba consagrado a la causa y dispuesto a luchar con uñas y dientes por su triunfo, hacía mucho tiempo que Naruto le hubiera dado la patada.

Acercándose a Kakuzo, Naruto endureció la voz.

—Esto no tiene que ver ni con Inglaterra ni con tu cara, así que tranquilízate. No necesitamos cadáveres, ni que los guardias nos pisen los talones.

Kakuzo resopló furioso, pero no dijo nada.

—Revisa los toneles —gritó Naruto a Sasuke.

Sasuke corrió hacia la carreta y subió de un salto a la parte trasera.

Revisó cada barrica de madera, abriendo las tapas, y alzó luego la mirada con su rostro como tallado a golpes de hacha iluminado por la farola.

—Aquí están las dos.

Naruto suspiró.

Inclinándose sobre los toneles, Sasuke sacó a una niña de no más de ocho años, atada y amordazada, y luego a otra de similar edad. Estaban descalzas. Usando una navaja, las liberó de las cuerdas y las mordazas.

Sollozos ahogados escaparon de las gargantas de las chiquillas mientras se abrazaban. Los vestidos de lana que llevaban estaban toscamente cosidos: muy probablemente no eran los mismos que habían llevado cuando fueron secuestradas del orfanato.

A Naruto se le cerró la garganta. Sabía que si no hubiera sido por su intervención y la de sus hombres, aquellas dos niñas, que habían desaparecido del orfanato aquella misma semana, habrían sido vendidas a algún burdel. Encajándose las pistolas en el cinturón, señaló al hombre calvo.

—Maniatad a este canalla antes de que lo haga yo.

Pero el hombre se deslizó entre Shino y Zabuza para echar a correr calle abajo.

¡Diablos! Todos los músculos de Naruto reaccionaron instintivamente mientras arrancaba a correr detrás del tipo.

—¡Te dije que deberíamos haberle matado! —tronó Kakuzo a su espalda—. ¿De qué nos sirven las pistolas si nunca las usamos?

—¡Todo el mundo en marcha! —gritó Naruto sin detenerse—.

¡Dispersaos! ¡Sasuke, quédate con las niñas!

Naruto volvió a concentrarse en la figura en sombras que ya llevaba recorrida media calle, chapoteando en el barro con los faldones de su abrigo al viento.

Naruto se obligó a acelerar el ritmo de carrera mientras se perdía en la oscuridad. A la luz de la luna y de las farolas podía ver cómo el hombre miraba repetidamente hacia atrás, cada vez más cansado.

No estaba acostumbrado a correr.

Estaba más bien acostumbrado a conducir la carreta.

Fue entonces cuando él, Naruto, que no hacía otra cosa que correr para seguir viviendo, acabó con las esperanzas que aquel canalla tenía de escapar. Cerrando la distancia que los separaba, y justo antes de internarse en el callejón que se abría entre dos edificios, Naruto lo agarró con fuerza del cuello del abrigo.

Apretando los dientes, lo lanzó contra una pared y terminaron rodando los dos por el barro.

Naruto se sirvió de su peso para quedar encima, aplastándolo contra el suelo. El canalla reaccionó con frenéticos puñetazos que impactaron en su pecho y hombros.

Inmovilizando al hombre con un brazo, Naruto alzó el puño y lo descargó sobre su cráneo, haciéndolo rebotar contra el barro.

—¡Quédate quieto, hijo de perra! Quédate quieto antes de que…

—¡Lo tenemos! —gritó Kankuro, apareciendo de pronto y apoyando una rodilla contra el cuello del hombre.

Naruto se levantó jadeante, con los brazos y los muslos cubiertos de barro. Kakuzo apareció también, salpicando más barro y apartando a Kankuro.

—Yo te demostraré cómo se hacen las cosas en Irlanda.

Sin aparente esfuerzo, levantó al canalla del suelo y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, amenazando con estrangularlo. Kankuro se acercó con una soga.

Una vez que el hombre estuvo bien atado, Shino se adelantó y, con un gruñido, le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Eso es por todas las niñas que has tocado, canalla! —le lanzó otro golpe, haciéndole tambalearse—. ¿Cómo puedes creerte con derecho a…?

—todavía le pegó una vez más en la cara, con un golpe que resonó en el aire de la noche.

—¡Shino! —tronó Naruto.

Shino retrocedió, tambaleándose.

Naruto tragó saliva, intentando tranquilizar el alocado latido de su corazón. A pesar de la reprimenda, Naruto sabía demasiado bien que Shino, que había perdido a su hija de doce años en un brutal asesinato con violación ocurrido en aquella misma calle, seis años antes, se estaba comportando con relativa calma dada la situación.

Era justamente la necesidad profundamente arraigada de corregir los desmanes cometidos contra aquellos hombres lo que los había juntado. El dolor de todos se había convertido en el dolor de cada uno. Todos estaban invadidos por la ira.

—Sé que esto no es fácil para ti. Respira profundo.

Shino se pasó una temblorosa mano por su rostro.

—Lo siento —como si acabara de salir de un trance, dijo—: Atiende a las niñas. Seguramente Sasuke las tendrá aterrorizadas.

—No te metas con él. No es tan duro como parece —Naruto se limpió el barro de las manos y corrió de vuelta a la calle hasta que alcanzó la carreta—. ¡Lo atrapamos! —gritó a Sasuke, que estaba inclinado sobre el carro a la espera de recibir noticias.

Sasuke soltó un hondo suspiro.

—Bien.

Dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la carreta, Naruto echó un vistazo.

Ninguna de las niñas lloraba ya, pero ambas seguían apretujadas contra los toneles en cuyo interior habían estado encerradas, abrazándose la una a la otra.

Sasuke las señaló.

—Probablemente deberías hacerte cargo tú. Creo que no les gusto. Y mis historias tampoco.

Esperó que Sasuke no le hubiera estado contando historias que no debía. Limpiándose el barro en la camisa de lino, Naruto tendió los brazos a las niñas y les dijo con tono suave:

—Estamos aquí para ayudaros. Yo me llamo Naruto y este caballero es Sasuke. Ahora, quiero que las dos seáis valientes y no hagáis caso del barro que cubre mi ropa y de este parche que llevo en el ojo. ¿Seréis lo suficientemente valientes como para confiar en mí? ¿Solo por esta vez?

Se lo quedaron mirando fijamente, todavía abrazadas.

Naruto bajó entonces las manos y sonrió en un esfuerzo por tranquilizarlas.

—Dime lo que queréis que haga y lo haré. ¿Queréis que haga el mono? Los monos tuertos son mi fuerte, ¿sabéis? Solo tenéis que pedírmelo —se rascó entonces con los dedos e imitó los gritos de aquellos animales—:

¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Sasuke se inclinó en ese momento hacia ellas.

—Yo sé hacer el mono mejor que él. Mirad esto —y alzó sus largos y musculosos brazos.

Las niñas se alejaron de Sasuke. Sus oscuros cabellos se agitaron mientras se arremolinaban en torno a Naruto, como si lo consideraran una mejor opción.

Naruto reprimió una sonrisa. El pobre Sasuke… siempre estaba asustando a todo el mundo.

—No le tengáis miedo —dijo Naruto—. Solo está haciendo el tonto. Y ahora dadme vuestras manos —se las apretó con suavidad, intentando transmitirles tanto calor como apoyo. Inclinándose hacia ellas, susurró —Gracias por ser tan valientes. Sé lo mucho que os ha costado. ¿Estáis listas para volver con la hermana Catherine? Ha estado muy preocupada por vosotras.

Para su asombro, ambas niñas se colgaron de su cuello, enterrando las cabecitas en sus hombros. Y se pusieron a sollozar contra su pecho.

Naruto las alzó en brazos, nada sorprendido, por desgracia, de lo poco que pesaban.

El atronar de unos cascos de caballo resonó a lo lejos. Las niñas apretaron su abrazo mientras él se volvía hacia el origen del sonido.

La farola proyectaba un fantasmal halo dorado sobre la calle. El regular sonido de los cascos se iba acercando conforme se dibujaba la silueta de un hombre con atuendo militar y un sable al cinto, que guiaba su montura hacia ellos.

El comisario Yahiko. El muy canalla… A buenas horas aparecía.

Naruto miró a las niñas.

—Se supone que este hombre tenía que ayudaros, pero el alcalde, que es como si fuera su madre, no le dejó salir de casa para jugar. Y al final resulta que ni uno ni otro hacen lo suficiente por esta ciudad. Acordaos de esto cuando finalmente podáis disfrutar del derecho a votar en unas elecciones.

—Te he oído —le espetó Yahiko sin bajar del caballo, con su tosco rostro envuelto en sombras—. ¿Por qué no les cuentas también que yo siempre miro para otro lado cuando te sorprendo haciendo algo ilegal?

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no les ofrece usted su caballo para que yo pueda llevarlas de vuelta al orfanato?

Yahiko hizo un gesto de indiferencia con su mano enguantada.

—He pasado una larga noche que ha incluido que casi me rebanen el cuello. ¿Por qué diantres crees que he llegado tan tarde? Súbelas al caballo. Yo mismo las llevaré de vuelta.

Las niñas se abrazaron todavía con mayor fuerza a Naruto, dejando escapar sendos sollozos.

Naruto retrocedió sin soltarlas.

—No sé cómo no lo ha notado antes, Yahiko, pero estas niñas ya lo han pasado bastante mal y no necesitan oírle hablar de rebanar gargantas. Así que suavice ese tono de voz y bájese del caballo. Yo las llevaré de vuelta al orfanato, ¿de acuerdo?

Tras una primera vacilación, Yahiko suspiró resignado y desmontó de un salto. Rebuscando en un bolsillo, extrajo un billete de cinco dólares.

—Esto es para cubrir los gastos —le dijo a regañadientes—. Oí que robaste otro cargamento de pistolas. Entérate de una cosa: la próxima vez que hagas algo así mientras yo esté de guardia, me aseguraré de que tú y tus Cuarenta Ladrones terminéis en la prisión de Sing Sing.

El muy canalla podía considerarse afortunado de que Naruto tuviera en ese momento a las dos niñas en brazos.

—No necesito su dinero. Dónelo al orfanato. Necesitan instalar un cerrojo en la puerta.

—Te niegas a aceptar mi dinero y sin embargo no tienes escrúpulos en robar —Yahiko sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, bajando la mano en la que sostenía el billete—. Uno de estos días, tu orgullo terminará llevándote a la horca.

—Sí, bueno, eso no ha ocurrido todavía._


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _No creas nada de lo que oigas._

 _The Truth Teller_ ,

un periódico de Nueva York para caballeros

 _22 de julio de 1830_

 _Manhattan Square, noche avanzada_

—¡Hágala salir!— gritó un hombre con acento americano y una voz encolerizada que penetró a través del suelo del salón de música, procedente del piso inferior de la casa—. ¡Hágalo antes de que suba yo a por ella!

Hinata soltó un gruñido exasperado al tiempo que dejaba caer con fuerza las manos sobre las teclas de marfil del piano. Necesitaba familiarizarse mejor con los códigos americanos. Ni siquiera la hora era algo sagrado para ellos.

Se recogió las faldas con un suspiro, abandonando su piano Clementi, y se marchó apresurada del salón de música iluminado por las velas.

Después de rodear una esquina y de pasar por delante de innumerables pinturas de marcos dorados y esculturas de mármol, bajó la escalera que llevaba al vestíbulo sumido en la penumbra.

Se detuvo a medio camino.

Con su nariz ganchuda y ojos diminutos, el viejo señor Inuzuka alzó la mirada hasta ella desde la puerta del vestíbulo.

—¡Ah! —se compuso su chaqueta de noche mientras rodeaba al balbuceante mayordomo—. Aquí está.

El señor Inuzuka no era el hombre al que había esperado ver, dado lo tardío de la hora, pero se alegró de escuchar su familiar y enternecedor resoplido, el de alguien que hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había ganado su confianza. Era una de las pocas personas que la habían acogido en la alta sociedad americana, que a su vez se había mostrado de lo más recelosa con ella a causa de su origen británico. Y también se había convertido en el siempre solícito padre que nunca había tenido. Más o menos.

Se apresuró a terminar de bajar la escalera.

—Señor Inuzuka —sonrió—. Qué agradable sorpresa. Hidan, puede retirarse.

Su mayordomo, al que se había traído de Londres, para consternación del pobre hombre, vaciló como si quisiera recordarle lo poco respetable de la hora.

Pero el señor Inuzuka le entregó bruscamente su sombrero.

—Tome esto y retírese de una vez, ande. No pienso levantarle las faldas y darme un revolcón con ella.

Hinata se encogió por dentro. Las maneras de los neoyorquinos, incluso de los muy pudientes como el señor Inuzuka, eran algo a lo que todavía no había terminado de acostumbrarse. Hacía apenas un par de semanas se había llevado una sorpresa mayúscula cuando, al término de una elegante cena, lo vio limpiarse sus grasientas manos en el vestido de una dama. Bromista inveterado, se tenía por gracioso. Y lo era, a la manera del hijo de carnicero que era en realidad. Pero la dama del vestido estropeado no había apreciado el gesto, aunque él se había ofrecido a comprarle otros cuatro nuevos.

No era que Hinata se quejara de la compañía que estaba teniendo en aquellos días. No, no, no. El señor Inuzuka y sus amigos neoyorquinos constituían una compañía maravillosamente refrescante en comparación con la rígida y aburrida vida que había dejado atrás.

—Hidan, retírese. Usted sabe perfectamente que el señor Inuzuka tiene derecho a una visita tardía.

Hidan soltó un bufido, recogiendo a regañadientes el sombrero y desapareciendo en la habitación contigua, como subrayando tácitamente que los británicos eran de una raza superior.

Ojalá eso fuera cierto…

El señor Inuzuka se giró hacia ella, peinándose su encrespado cabello cano con una mano enguantada. Un brillo malicioso brillaba inequívocamente en sus ojos oscuros.

—Estoy aquí para cobrar una deuda, lady Sarotobi.

A Hinata la inquietó que se hubiera dirigido a ella por un nombre que nunca había esperado volver a escuchar. Era un nombre que solo muy pocos en Nueva York conocían, dado que públicamente ahora era la señora Umino. Y viniendo del señor Inuzuka, resultaba especialmente inquietante, fuera que estuviera bromeando o no.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que se haya dirigido a mí de esta manera?

Él juntó sus manos enguantadas, apoyándolas con gesto engreído sobre su chaleco bordado de seda gris.

—Ante todo soy un hombre de negocios, querida. Así es como el hijo de un carnicero alemán se metió a comerciante y compró hasta la última piel de Nueva Orleans a Canadá, lo cual me convirtió en el hombre más rico de los Estados Unidos de América. Porque cuando una oportunidad se presenta, un hombre ha de olvidarse de ser amable por un rato para lanzarse a fondo sobre ella. Así que os sugiero que me concedáis el favor que estoy a punto de pediros, Alteza —terminó, irónico.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, intuyendo que sabía que no iba a cooperar. Sus puntos de vista nunca coincidían, pese al lazo de amistad que les unía.

—No soy una reina. Por favor, no se dirija a mí como si lo fuera.

—Ah, pero estáis emparentada con una.

—Mi marido sí que lo estaba, yo no.

—¿Estáis diciendo que no puedo confiar en vos? ¿Qué clase de amiga sois? ¿Tan poco agradecidos son los británicos?

Lo maldijo en silencio. Sabía que aquello terminaría saliendo a colación. Después de todo, Nueva York no había sido su destino original cuando abandonó Londres en un estado de absoluto trastorno. De hecho, había planeado instalarse definitivamente en Nueva Orleans para explorar a fondo la historia de la piratería corsaria, y a sus protagonistas, hasta que la atracaron hasta dejarla literalmente en enaguas durante una fiesta de máscaras en un barrio de pésima reputación. Había salido escarmentada de la experiencia.

Si no hubiera sido por el señor Inuzuka y por su nieto, quienes por aquel entonces habían sido unos perfectos desconocidos para ella y aun así habían acudido en su auxilio aquella noche, posiblemente la habrían arrebatado algo más que la retícula y el vestido. Después de aquella noche, ambos no solamente se habían convertido en grandes amigos suyos, sino que el señor Inuzuka le había propuesto abandonar Nueva Orleans para acompañarlo a él y a su nieto a la ciudad de Nueva York, oculta bajo un alias. Un alias que le había permitido escapar a la atención de los periódicos deseosos de hostigarla a raíz de lo que se había convertido en

«El incidente de las enaguas».

Era agradable ser simplemente la señora Umino, vivir en la ciudad de Nueva York y entretenerse con atractivos caballeros cuando estaba de humor para ello. Todo lo contrario de la imagen de una lady Sarotobi enloquecida, que había pasado a la historia del cotilleo estadounidense saltando a todos y cada uno de los periódicos del país, de Nueva Orleans a Nantucket. No tenía ninguna duda de que hacía ya tiempo que en Londres se habrían enterado de ello, su padre incluido.

Inspiró profundo y soltó el aire con un suspiro tembloroso.

—Indudablemente estoy en deuda con usted y con su nieto, señor Inuzuka. Ya lo sabe.

—Entonces haréis lo que yo os diga, ¿verdad? Porque mi nieto es el único que, de hecho, se beneficiará de esto. Estamos hablando de forzar nuestra entrada en la aristocracia británica para conseguir que esos remilgados bastardos bebedores de té reconozcan que es el dinero lo que da poder. Y no un título teñido de sangre.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Pretende usted… forzar la entrada en la aristocracia británica?

Entiendo. ¿Y qué es lo que espera que haga yo para ayudarle en ese asunto?

Se acercó a ella, con sus envejecidos rasgos adoptando la expresión de burlona severidad que habitualmente reservaba para sus socios de negocios.

—Que nos ayudéis a abrir puertas. ¿Cómo? Asesorando a la primera americana que pasará a formar parte de la aristocracia inglesa. Es una gran oportunidad. Lo que necesito es que ayudéis a una joven americana. Ino Namikase es su nombre, aunque tendremos que cambiárselo. Es burda, irlandesa de pies a cabeza y necesitamos adornarla. Resulta que hay un aristócrata que quiere casarse con ella, un tal lord Shinki(apellido de sai) heredero del duque de Shimura, que ya está dispuesto y esperando. Lo que tenéis que hacer es convertirla en una dama aceptable para la alta sociedad, por su bien y por el de él. Eso requerirá enseñarle todo lo que sabéis sobre ese mundo, y acompañarla luego durante la próxima Temporada en Londres. El duque y yo nos aseguraremos de que contéis con infinitos recursos para ello. Ningún hombre os tocará mientras estéis en Londres. Ninguno. A no ser que vos lo queráis.

Se le escapó una carcajada incrédula. Aquello sí que era gracioso…

—Aunque la idea es de lo más divertida, y no tengo reparos en asistir a esa joven si ese es realmente el deseo de usted, yo no pienso volver a Londres. Eso provocaría un escándalo todavía mayor que el que dejé atrás y, además, tengo que admitir que estoy enormemente encariñada con mi nueva vida. Ninguno de los caballeros que frecuento en Nueva York sabe quién soy y puedo revolotear todo lo que quiera sin que me hostiguen por ello. Al contrario que allá en Londres, donde me hostigaban hasta por respirar.

El señor Inuzuka se la quedó mirando durante un buen rato.

—Me lo debéis.

Hinata soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—No puedo deberos hacer que me ahorquen. No voy a cruzar el océano para que lo hagan.

Él señaló a regañadientes la habitación contigua.

—¿Habríais preferido que mi favor incluyera un piano y un salón lleno de hombres desnudos? ¿Es eso? ¿Concordaría eso mejor con vuestros temerarios gustos?

«Oh, Dios mío. Estos americanos…», pensó para sus adentros. No le extrañaba que los británicos los hubieran dejado escapar. Hinata arqueó una ceja sabiendo que, como siempre, aquel hombre simplemente estaba siendo grosero por el placer de serlo. Ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de que había dejado de ser la muchacha que él y su nieto habían tenido que salvar de las calles de Nueva Orleans. Sabía cuidar de sí misma y no iba a poner un pie en Londres para exponerse a perversos chismosos que negaban el derecho de toda mujer a proteger su intimidad.

—La última vez que estuve en Londres, señor Inuzuka, tuve que soportar que un hombre irrumpiera en mi casa decidido a que engendrara un hijo suyo… con la esperanza de conseguir así que me casara con él. Y ese era el más cordial de mis pretendientes, que salivaban todos por mi dinero. Para mi desgracia, la herencia que recibí solamente ha servido para estorbar mi felicidad hasta ahora, cuando estoy intentando disfrutar de una vida relativamente agradable. Por el amor de Dios, todavía tengo que ver realizados todos mis planes. De hecho, estoy a punto de cerrar un viaje de dos años a Jamaica.

—¿Dos años? —el señor Inuzuka alzó la barbilla—. ¿Para qué? Según lo último que supe, en Jamaica no hay nada más que arena y agua.

—Pues resulta que Port Royal y Kingston son lugares reputados por su larga tradición de piratería. También he oído que los hombres allí van más ligeros de ropa a causa del calor —esbozó una sonrisa—. Solamente eso justificaría el viaje. Y, al contrario que en Nueva Orleans, pretendo contratar a un guardaespaldas para que me acompañe a donde quiera que vaya. Así que ya ve usted, señor Inuzuka, ese es el siguiente destino que me está esperando. No la lluvia de Londres con sus hombres pálidos y macilentos, sino Port Royal con sus piratas atezados por el sol.

El señor Inuzuka dio un paso hacia ella.

—Sabéis que yo normalmente no os pediría esto, pero mi nieto cuenta con la oportunidad de seguir los pasos de esa muchacha si hacemos esto bien. Él pretende entrar en la aristocracia. Es algo que hemos hablado desde hace años. Diablos, con gusto lo habría casado con vos con tal de asegurarle un título, pero, por alguna razón, vos no queréis aceptarlo.

Hinata bajó la barbilla.

—El chico no tiene más que veinte años.

—¡Y es tanto más viril por ello! Al contrario que vuestro viejo Hiruzen, él se aseguraría de que tuvierais veinte hijos en veinte minutos.

Ella se estremeció ante el simple pensamiento.

—Señor Inuzuka, por favor. Kiba, aunque encantador, es nueve años más joven que yo. Ni siquiera sabría qué hacer con él.

—¿Encantador? ¿Le habéis llamado encantador? No volváis a hacerlo—suspiró—. Os necesito. La vida entera de mi nieto os necesita. No me obliguéis a arrodillarme ante vos.

—¿Por qué ese pobre chico habría de querer formar parte de la aristocracia? Esa es una desgraciada existencia de la que me he pasado la vida entera deseando escapar. Además, con la vasta fortuna de que dispone, tanto Kiba como usted ya lo tienen todo.

—Todo menos eso —siseó él. Sin dejar de mirarla, clavó una temblorosa y renqueante rodilla en tierra, rozando el borde de su vestido, y abrió los brazos—. Los sueños del simple hijo de un carnicero es algo que vos nunca entenderéis. Vos, que nacisteis de una exquisita especie al alcance de muy pocos. Haced esto por mí. Siete meses de instrucción de esta muchacha en Nueva York, algo más de un mes durante sus viajes por el extranjero y un mes en Londres. Solo un mes. Es lo único que os pido. Será mi esposa quien haga de carabina, que no vos, así que no necesitaréis preocuparos por ello. Os lo aseguro, esta muchacha sentará un nuevo patrón de gusto por todo lo americano si conseguimos hacer todo esto bien. Será como la gran tormenta que, al iluminar el firmamento, permitirá que finalmente mi nieto vea realizado su sueño. Os lo suplico. Apiadaos de sus sueños y de los míos. ¿Acaso vos nunca habéis tenido un sueño?

Demasiados. Antaño había soñado con fantásticas y emocionantes aventuras, un amor verdadero destinado a hacerla suspirar y una pasión auténtica que ni la más romántica melodía de su piano podría llegar jamás a evocar. Todo eso se había ido a pique rápidamente, sin embargo, cuando su padre la casó a la edad de dieciocho años con un viejo cuya idea del amor, la pasión y la aventura era un paseo en carruaje por Hyde Park y una palmadita en la mano.

Desde entonces había estado esforzándose por compensar aquello.

Percibiendo que el señor Inuzuka no estaría dispuesto a ceder, Hinata suspiró. Tenía un asunto pendiente con su padre en Londres desde que se hizo cargo de la herencia del anciano Hiruzen y se embarcó para América una noche, sin decir nada a nadie. Se suponía que le debía a su padre una última visita.

—Está bien. Si tanto significa para usted, tomaré a esa muchacha como pupila. Pero no me quedaré en Londres más allá de un mes.

¿Comprendido?

El rostro del señor Inuzuka se iluminó mientras se esforzaba por levantarse. Tomando sus manos entre las suyas, se las sacudió emocionado.

—Es todo un placer hacer negocios con vos, querida, como siempre.

—En verdad, esa idea de introducir a una americana en la sociedad londinense resultará ciertamente gratificante. Esos canallas engreídos, que se atreven a comportarse como dioses pensando que su sangre es la más pura, merecen que alguien se la contamine un poco.

—Sabía que erais la mujer adecuada para esta tarea —le palmeó las manos por última vez antes de soltárselas—. Aunque os diré, querida, que después de Londres, os aconsejaré encarecidamente que sentéis la cabeza antes de que prendáis fuego a esas faldas. Ya habéis roto suficientes corazones. Debéis volver a casaros.

Hinata casi soltó un resoplido escéptico.

—Prefiero decir sí a la vida y no al altar.

El señor Inuzuka chasqueó los labios.

—Podréis hacer eso después de que consigamos introducir a esa muchacha en Londres —se interrumpió—. Mi sombrero —mirando a su alrededor, rugió—: ¿Dónde diablos está mi sombrero, Hidan? ¿No se estará orinando en él, verdad? Tráigamelo ahora mismo.

¡Ya! Hinata parpadeó varias veces. Quizá una temporada en Londres fuera una buena cosa. Porque a veces, solo a veces, y por extraño que fuera, echaba de menos la, er… cultura.

 _Siete meses después_

 _Ciudad de Nueva York. Five Points_

De pie ante el torcido y desportillado espejo que colgaba en la pared de su vivienda, Naruto se colocó el parche de cuero sobre su ojo izquierdo.

Resultaba irritantemente lógico que la única imagen que veía de sí mismo cada mañana después de vestirse estuviera partida en dos.

Se volvió para recoger su largo abrigo de lana de la silla donde tenía apilados los viejos periódicos de su padre.

Deteniéndose, se inclinó para apoyar la mano con fuerza sobre aquellos papeles.

—Buenos días, papá.

Soltó un tembloroso suspiro, luchando contra el inevitable picor que sentía en los ojos y sabiendo que aquello era todo lo que quedaba de su padre. Aquello. Una pila de viejos periódicos que personificaban lo que había sido su vida.

Naruto palmeó los papeles por última vez.

Después de ponerse el abrigo y abrocharse los botones, se giró para abrir la puerta y abandonar la vivienda. La aseguró con el cerrojo, bajó por la estrecha escalera y salió a las frías y nevadas calles de Mulberry.

Volvió a detenerse al ver que su amigo negro se dirigía hacia él. La cosa pintaba mal. Neji solo acudía a buscarlo a su casa cuando había problemas.

Naruto caminó con paso enérgico a través de la nieve que cubría el pavimento, con sus gastadas botas haciendo crujir el hielo. El sol resplandeciente nada podía contra el viento helado que barría los tejados inclinados de las casas. Entrecerró el ojo contra el resplandor y se dirigió hacia su amigo.

—No me digas que ha muerto uno de los nuestros.

Neji se volvió hacia él y caminaron juntos.

—Peor aún.

—¿Peor? —Naruto se detuvo, escrutando su oscuro rostro sin afeitar, perlado de gotas de sudor. Era invierno. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera sudando? ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

Neji se detuvo también, con expresión recelosa. Se pasó una mano por el pelo espeso y crespo.

—Sasuke convocó una reunión y puso a Shino al mando.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Él no puede hacer eso.

—Ya lo ha hecho.

—¡Pero yo poseo la mitad del grupo!

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—Se marcha y quiere que tú lo acompañes. A Londres, ha dicho. Increíble, ¿verdad?

—¿Londres? Yo preferiría tragarme mi propio excremento antes que ir a… —se interrumpió, pensando en la viuda de su padre, Ino. La última vez que había visto o sabido algo de su «madrastra» había sido siete meses atrás, cuando la mujer había abandonado Five Points con la esperanza de rehacer su vida en compañía de un Brit. Solo esperaba que no hubiera terminado hundiéndose en el cieno inglés—. ¿Se trata de Ino? ¿No debería estar en Londres a estas alturas? ¿Es que lo suyo no está funcionando?

Neji alzó ambas manos.

—Yo no lo sé. Ni me importa. Lo único que sé es… —se llevó un dedo a la sien—. Sasuke no es el mismo de siempre.

—¿Dónde está?

—Tampoco lo sé.

Maldijo para sus adentros.

Abriendo la puerta que Sasuke nunca cerraba con llave, Naruto entró en el inmueble. Un acre olor a cuero y metal impregnaba el aire. Escrutó el alto y vasto almacén que su amigo alquilaba a un herrero. A un lado había sacos vacíos claveteados sobre las sucias paredes y al otro un colchón de paja montado sobre cajones de madera, con un viejo arcón lleno de ropa. Al igual que él, Sasuke siempre había sido un hombre austero, pero a veces Naruto tenía la sensación de que se castigaba deliberadamente a sí mismo viviendo en aquellas condiciones.

Naruto arrugó la nariz y masculló en voz alta:

—¿Es que nunca aireas esto, hombre? —apartando de una patada los cajones sueltos que cubrían las mugrientas planchas del suelo, atravesó a paso ligero el vasto espacio con las manos sobre sus pistolas.

Descorrió el cerrojo de la puerta del fondo, que daba al exterior, y la abrió de un empujón. La luz de la tarde se derramó sobre el interior del almacén, proyectándose sobre el irregular suelo de tablas, mientras la fría brisa del callejón soplaba dejando un rastro de nieve. Ajustándose su abrigo, se dirigió hacia el centro del cuarto con una sensación de orgullo.

Allí había amartillado su primera pistola.

Gritos y un crujido de botas en la nieve endurecida le hicieron volverse hacia la puerta abierta. Un joven larguirucho, vestido con un viejo abrigo y un gorro de lana demasiado grande, entró en el almacén y pasó corriendo de largo a su lado, con tanta rapidez que Naruto apenas puso distinguir un rostro borroso.

¿No era ese…?

—¿Konohamaru?

—¡No puedo hablar! Dos hombres. ¡Te debo una! —el joven se escondió detrás de una alta pila de cajones.

Naruto arqueó las cejas cuando dos matones ataviados con grasientos pantalones de lana y camisas amarillentas irrumpieron procedentes del callejón. Uno empuñaba una porra con clavos y el otro un ladrillo.

—¡Entréganoslo, Namikase! —gritó el hombre del ladrillo—. Ese bribón nos debe dinero.

¿Cómo podía ser que todos supieran su nombre cuando él no conocía los suyos?

—Con esa actitud suya tan violenta, caballeros, tal como lo veo yo, el chico no les debe nada.

El patán de la porra miró a su fornido compañero. Los dos avanzaron a la vez, endureciendo sus expresiones mientras empuñaban con fuerza sus armas.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y empuñó las cachas de palisandro de sus pistolas. Desenfundándolas rápidamente del cinto donde las llevaba encajadas, los encañonó.

—Os daré el dinero para el final del día.

Los matones retrocedieron al tiempo que alzaban las manos sobre sus cabezas.

Naruto avanzó hacia ellos, amartillando las pistolas con los pulgares.

—Dado que ambos sabéis quién soy, eso quiere decir que sabéis también que mi jurisdicción abarca la zona entre este barrio y Little Water.

Así que largaos de mi territorio. Ahora mismo.

Los hombres salieron disparados por la puerta abierta.

Volvió a guardarse las pistolas. Con un taconazo de su bota, cerró la puerta que daba al callejón. Volviéndose, se dirigió hacia la pila de cajones.

—Tengo la sensación de que me paso el tiempo dándote dinero y sacándote de problemas, Konohamaru. Ya desde la primera vez que te vi arrastrando por el suelo aquellas botas enormes.

Varios cajones cayeron al suelo y apareció el muchacho a cuatro patas, con la gorra torcida y mechones de su pelo castaño mal cortado pegados a la frente.

—Si se hubiera tratado de un solo tipo, me habría encargado yo.

Clavando una rodilla en tierra, Naruto sonrió.

—Gracias a Dios que eran dos, entonces. ¿Cuánto les debes a esos rufianes? Ya pagaré yo. Como siempre.

Konohamaru vaciló antes de balbucir:

—Dos dólares.

—¡Dos dólares! —exclamó Naruto, sorprendido.

El muchacho esbozó una mueca.

—Eran para esa chica de Anthony Street. Ella me dijo al principio que era gratis. ¡No fue culpa mía!

—Tienes catorce años, maldita sea. Eres un… —lo acusó furioso con un dedo mientras se levantaba de golpe—. ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo en el callejón de Squeeze Gut? Habrían podido matarte.

Konohamaru se levantó también, ajustándose su abrigo pardo.

—Ella lo valía. No solo sabía bien lo que se hacía, sino que tenía unos pechos como cántaros.

Naruto se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—Aunque hubieran tenido el tamaño de Irlanda, ni siquiera así habrían justificado esos dólares o que tú perdieses la vida. ¿Te protegiste al menos?

Konohamaru parpadeó asombrado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Naruto soltó un gruñido.

—Necesitas un padre.

—¿Qué? ¿Te estás ofreciendo tú? ¿Tendré que vivir contigo, también?

Naruto resopló, sabiendo que efectivamente el chico tendría que mudarse con él.

—Antes necesito una esposa.

—Pues ve a buscar una, entonces. Yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Consciente de que sus días para formar una familia se estaban evaporando rápidamente, dado que faltaba menos de un año para que cumpliera los treintaiuno, Naruto gruñó:

—No lo digo para decepcionarte, ni a ti ni a mí mismo, pero en este barrio las buenas mujeres o están muertas o ya tienen pareja.

—Eso es cierto —repuso Konohamaru—. Y las muertas son las que han tenido suerte. Ah, Sasuke me entregó un mensaje para ti. ¿Lo quieres?

—Sí que lo quiero. ¿Qué es eso de que me ha quitado el mando del grupo?

Konohamaru desvió la mirada hacia la puerta cerrada y bajó la voz.

—Se rumorea que van a volver a desafiarte. Solo que esta vez el desafío incluye a diecisiete hombres de un distrito vecino: es por eso por lo que ha intervenido Sasuke poniendo a Shino al mando. Dice que tiene unos asuntos pendientes en el extranjero que no puede postergar más, así que ha comprado dos pasajes en un barco correo para Liverpool y quiere que zarpes mañana con él a mediodía. De esa manera tú eludirás el desafío hasta que los guardias se encarguen de esos tipos, mientras que él arreglará sus asuntos en Londres.

Naruto le puso una mano en el hombro. Otro desafío. Dios. Hacía años que debería estar muerto.

Dejando caer la mano, rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaleco lleno de remiendos y sacó todo el dinero que llevaba consigo: tres dólares. Se los tendió al muchacho.

—Toma. Paga tu deuda y guárdate el resto, pero que no lo vea tu madre, no vaya a ser que se lo beba. Y la próxima vez que quieras una chica, Konohamaru, obra de manera respetable y cásate con una.

Konohamaru escrutó su rostro.

—Gracias por… Gracias —tomó el dinero y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Se aclaró luego la garganta y se ajustó la gorra y los pantalones—.

Entonces, er… ¿qué le digo a Sasuke? Está ocupado en los muelles.

—Dile que es un hijo de Satanás por preocuparse tanto por mí.

—Lo que quiere decir que subirás a ese barco.

—Exactamente.

Konohamaru suspiró y se dirigió reacio hacia la puerta.

—Se lo diré —se volvió para mirarlo—. Volverás, ¿verdad? ¿No irás a abandonarme, verdad?

Naruto vaciló, consciente de que el chico dependía de él en muchos aspectos, aparte del monetario.

—Volveré en cuanto me entere de que los guardias han acabado con el desafío. Te lo prometo. Mientras tanto, ocupa mi vivienda durante mi ausencia. Por la mañana te daré la llave. El alquiler está pagado hasta finales de año.

—Lo haré —la expresión de Konohamaru se tensó—. Estoy harto de limpiar la casa de whisky y de tener que echar a toda clase de tipos por las noches.

Al margen de lo que yo le diga y de todas las veces que has ido tú allí a hablar con ella, nunca cambiará. La odio. De verdad que sí.

Naruto tragó saliva y asintió. La madre de Konohamaru, que había sido una exitosa actriz de teatro cuando Konohamaru solo contaba dos años, no era en aquel momento más que una mujerzuela alcohólica y arruinada que había convertido su propia casa en un burdel, tanto si su hijo estaba allí para verlo o no.

—Sigue siendo tu madre y tú eres lo único que esa mujer tiene en el mundo. Te necesita.

—Más de lo que yo la necesito a ella —masculló Konohamaru, desapareciendo.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exhausto. ¿Londres? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que Sasuke le estaba salvando de un desastre para arrastrarlo a otro?


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _Cualquier cosa que veas, no la juzgues._

 _The Truth Teller_ ,

un periódico de Nueva York para caballeros

 _La apertura de la Temporada en Londres. Rotten Row_

¿Por qué se sentía como César a punto de ser asesinado por Bruto?

Guiando su caballo junto a la impresionante rubia por la que el señor Inuzuka estaba apostando tan fuerte, Hinata fijó la mirada en el camino que les quedaba por recorrer para atravesar el parque. Apretó con fuerza las riendas, sintiéndose infinitamente agradecida de que no le hubieran tenido ninguna emboscada. Todavía.

Mirando a Ino, reprimió un suspiro. Realmente iba a echar de menos a la muchacha. La idea de entregarla a la sociedad londinense le hacía encogerse por dentro. Ino tenía muchísimo más carácter y espíritu que aquellos estúpidos dandis que las rodeaban. Y después de diez meses de protestas pero también de momentos divertidos, que fueron los que necesitó Hinata para convertirla en una perfecta dama, en aquel momento se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder a una amiga.

Algo que, por cierto, no había tenido nunca. Porque aunque los hombres habían revoloteado siempre en torno a ella en pos de su dinero, con las mujeres no había ocurrido lo mismo. Ellas solo la veían como una competidora, o como una amenaza a su reputación.

Ino gruñó en ese momento:

—Detesto Londres.

Hinata intentó no sonreírse.

—Probablemente es aquí cuando debo recordarle que vino usted a la capital para casarse e instalarse en ella.

—Oh, sí —los azules ojos de Ino se iluminaron a la par que arqueaba sus cejas rojizas—. Me pregunto por lo que pensará de mí

Sai cuando me vea.

«Ah, ser doce años más joven y pensar que los hombres valen más que lo que ocultan sus pantalones», pensó Hinata, nostálgica.

—Es muy probable que se desmaye.

Lo había dicho en serio. Después de la impresionante transformación que había sufrido Ino, de «niña de la calle» a heredera americana, ni siquiera lord Kaisen la reconocería.

Estaba escrutando el camino que se extendía ante ellas, preguntándose si por la tarde habría acabado por fin de exhibir a Ino, cuando dos imponentes caballeros montados en sendos sementales negros llamaron su atención. Bajó la barbilla contra la cinta de seda de su sombrero de amazona, admirándolos discretamente. Muy apuestos, lucían abrigos raídos y gastadas botas de cuero negro.

No llevaban guantes ni sombrero. De hecho, sus monturas y sillas parecían mejor atendidas que ellos. Claramente se consideraban con pleno derecho a cabalgar por aquel paseo. Uno, moreno y con algunas canas, parecía urgentemente necesitado de un corte de pelo, mientras que el otro…

Parpadeó cuando su sobrecogida mirada se posó en aquel cabello

rubio decolorado por el sol y despeinado por el viento; en aquel rostro bronceado, de rasgos duros y mandíbula cuadrada; y en el gastado parche de cuero que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo como si fuera una especie de… rey pirata.

Contuvo el aliento, impresionada. Era como un fantasma surgido de su propia mente. Desde que tenía ocho años, siempre había soñado con conocer a un corsario de verdad, como el capitán Taka de Nueva Orleans, sobre cuya figura había leído por aquel entonces en las gacetillas que solía sisar a los criados. Cada mañana se había acercado al Támesis con su institutriz a rastras, empeñada en apostarse en los muelles para contemplar la entrada de los barcos en el puerto. Y rezando para que algún corsario la descubriera desde la cubierta y la nombrara contramaestre de su navío.

En aquel entonces, allá a donde quiera que fuera, fuera la plaza, la campiña o la sala de música de su mansión, mientras tocaba interminablemente el piano, siempre había soñado con que los piratas aparecían para secuestrarla y se la llevaban de Londres. Incluso se había imaginado a uno de ellos, más tosco y duro que el resto, luciendo un parche sobre el ojo que había perdido en una pelea. Incluso le había puesto un nombre: el rey pirata. Supuestamente el rey pirata debía llevársela a surcar los mares y a vivir toda clase de locas aventuras. Una vida lejos de su severo y tacaño padre, que había esperado casarla con un viejo decrépito llamado lord Sarotobi cuando cumpliera los dieciocho años.

Pero aquel rey pirata había llegado diecisiete años y un matrimonio tarde. Y aunque, sí, los piratas eran considerados delincuentes, y aquello parecía ciertamente, muy temprano había aprendido que todos los hombres lo eran de una manera u otra, rompiendo bien las leyes de la tierra, bien las del corazón. Oh, sí. No tenía ninguna duda de que aquel en concreto, fuera quien fuera, rompería todas las leyes. Incluso aquellas que aún estaban por escribirse.

Conforme se acercaba a lomos de su semental junto a su amigo de aspecto igualmente bandido, acortando por momentos la distancia que los separaba, hundió su afeitado mentón en su deshilachado pañuelo de cuello y clavó en ella su penetrante ojo negro. Bajó metódicamente la mirada de su rostro hasta sus hombros y sus senos, para subirla luego de nuevo con la altiva desenvoltura de un capitán que estuviera calibrando el navío en el que había de embarcar.

Una inesperada sensación de inquietud se apoderó de su estómago. La reprimió, consciente de que el hombre estaría probablemente calculando el valor de su vestido de terciopelo verde Pomona.

Decidida a lidiar con cualquier ridícula atracción que pudiera sentir por el rufián, Hinata no pudo evitar comentarle en voz alta a Ino, con tono pícaro:

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que el Rotten Row está hoy más podrido de lo usual, por hacer un juego de palabras. Me encanta. Por el bien de tu reputación, querida, ignore a esos dos jinetes. Solo Dios sabe quiénes son y lo que quieren. Porque se suponía que los rufianes no debían frecuentar aquel paseo.

Era una regla no escrita de la sociedad aristocrática.

Ino, que se había quedado extrañamente callada, y quizá demasiado dispuesta a seguir las órdenes de Hinata, se bajó el ala de su sombrero de amazona hasta ocultar por completo el color amarillo dorado de su cabello, nariz incluida. Acto seguido, recogió frenéticamente su velo blanco y se lo dejó caer sobre el rostro, enterrándose prácticamente debajo.

Hinata acercó su montura a la de ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Preparándose para una emboscada?

—El velo nunca le va bien a su cara. Solo tiene un propósito decorativo.

—Hoy no —Ino bajó la voz—. Conozco a esos dos. Son de la ciudad de Nueva York. Y precisamente de mí barrió.

—¿De veras? —cielos, se trataba entonces de un pirata de ciudad. Ni siquiera el bueno del capitán Taka se habría atrevido a enfrentarse a puñadas con un habitante de Five Points de Nueva York— ¿Puedo preguntar quién es el hombre del parche? Parece lo suficientemente tosco como para resultar divertido.

Ino la miró a través del velo y por debajo de su sombrero calado.

—Es la última persona con la querríais involucraros. Es un ladrón.

Hinata soltó una ligera carcajada.

—Todos los hombres lo son. Y ahora, silencio. Aquí llegan.

Cuando Hinata puso su montura a un paso lento, para demostrarles que no se sentía en absoluto inquieta, Ino hizo todo lo contrario: puso a la suya al trote y se adelantó.

Frenando su caballo con un giro de la muñeca en la que llevaba enrolladas las riendas, el tuerto alzó las cejas mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Ino, que había pasado groseramente de largo, con el velo ondeando al viento.

Miró entonces a Hinata, como esperando que ella fuera la siguiente en salir corriendo. Cuando no lo hizo, porque ella jamás se habría comportado de una manera tan grosera, el hombre inclinó brevemente la cabeza a modo de saludo. La expectante tensión de sus anchos hombros sugería que no esperaba que se lo devolviera.

Solamente eso se merecía un reconocimiento.

Hinata inclinó cortésmente la cabeza hacia él, con su pulso latiendo de manera irritante al mismo ritmo que los cascos de su montura.

El hombre soltó un bajo silbido.

—Al parecer, llevo viviendo en la ciudad equivocada toda mi vida.

Aquella ronca y suave voz de barítono americano la sorprendió lo suficiente como para que se lo quedara mirando. Mientras pasaba de largo, la miró con expresión tranquila y murmuró:

—Señoras…

Y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Aunque había dicho «señoras» como incluyendo también a Ino,

Hinata sabía que aquellas palabras, aquel tono y aquella burlona despedida habían estado dirigidas en realidad a ella. Era como si le hubiera dicho que no necesitaba preocuparse. Que no estaba interesado en nada que ella tuviera que ofrecerle, aunque su largo abrigo remendado y sus gastadas botas de cuero valieran en conjunto menos que una sola de sus medias.

Hinata empuñó las riendas con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño. Por muy impropio que fuera, aquello mismo le hacía desear al hombre.

Cuando él ni siquiera había intentado flirtear.

A no ser que no la encontrara atractiva. Oh, Dios…

Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Seguía cabalgando junto a su amigo como si sus pasos nunca se hubieran cruzado.

Hinata buscó entonces a Ino, advirtiendo que se había adelantado un gran trecho del paseo, y puso su montura al galope.

—¡Señorita Ino! —gritó cuando ya la estaba alcanzando.

Ino frenó su caballo y se alzó el velo. Recomponiéndose su sombrero, murmuró:

—Eso ha sido repugnante. Me siento como si me hubiera manoseado mi propio hermano.

Hinata alineó su montura junto a la de ella y sonrió lentamente.

—Hable por usted. Yo lo he disfrutado bastante.

Había algo deliciosamente provocativo en un hombre que sabía cómo dominarse ante una mujer.

Cabalgaron en medio de un unánime silencio. La sonrisa se fue borrando de los labios de Hinata.

Quizá fuera el destino lo que había decretado que sus caminos se cruzaran. Después de todo, ¿cuáles habían sido las probabilidades de que su pupila conociera a aquel pirata de tierra firme y que él estuviera precisamente allí, en Londres, tan lejos de Nueva York? Aunque no era la clase de hombre con la que precisamente se asociaba, algo en él la hacía desear…

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Ino la miró.

—Por supuesto.

—El hombre del parche. ¿Qué es él para usted? ¿Y es tan arisco como parece?

Los ojos azules zafiro de Ino se abrieron bajo el ala de su sombrero de montar.

—Os habéis enamorado, ¿verdad? ¿Y con una simple mirada?

Hinata adelantó la barbilla, dispuesta a defenderse.

— ¿Y qué si es así? Me he pasado siete años casada con un hombre cuarenta y tres mayor quien, aunque amable, no tenía el menor atractivo para mí. Era como acostarme con mi abuelo en el nombre de Inglaterra. Él ni siquiera podía… —parpadeó rápidamente, consciente de que estaba desvariando, y el pobre Hiruzen no se merecía nada de todo aquello. No era culpa suya que hubiera sido viejo y hubiera tenido el dinero que su padre había pretendido al precio de su juventud—. Si a estas alturas no me hubiera ganado el derecho a un hombre de mi elección, mejor estaría muerta —y hablaba en serio.

Ino suspiró.

—Ha llevado una vida dura, y aunque yo le hago reproches todo el tiempo, no, no es tan arisco como parece. No voy a entrar en detalles sobre mi relación con él por respeto a Sai, pero viene a ser como un familiar para mí. Perdió la visión de un ojo de resultas de una pelea, y poco después a su padre por culpa de una apoplejía. Pero eso fue después de que lo hubiera perdido todo. Y cuando digo todo, quiero decir todo. Perdió a su prometida porque no tenía dinero, perdió su hogar y el dinero que había estado destinado a heredar. Todo.

Hinata sintió que el pecho se le apretaba inesperadamente de emoción. De allí provenía aquella burlona indiferencia. Cuando un hombre lo perdía todo, o se burlaba de su propia situación o moría.

Conocía aquel lema demasiado bien. Ella misma era culpable de ello.

Volvió la mirada en la dirección que había seguido el rey pirata y se quedó sorprendida. Su amigo y él habían vuelto grupas y se dirigían morosamente hacia ellas.

El pulso se le disparó y sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando el rey pirata se inclinó sobre su silla para mirarla con atención.

¿La estaría vigilando?

—¿Hinata? —La llamó de pronto una voz masculina, más adelante en el paseo—. ¿Eres tú?

Sorprendida de que la hubieran llamado por su nombre de pila,

Hinata giró de nuevo la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el solitario caballero que se acercaba hacia ellas a medio galope.

Llevaba la chistera exageradamente ladeada, de la manera más impropia posible. Frenó su montura, fijando sus ojos grisáceos en ella con expresión incrédula.

—Dios mío. No sabía que estabas en la capital.

El miedo se apoderó de ella. Lord Toneri. Su antiguo vecino. Un hombre que había acudido galantemente en su rescate muchas, muchas veces, cuando se había visto inundada de pretendientes nada más heredar el impresionante millón de libras de su marido.

Durante semanas, Toneri la había estado visitando todos los días menos los domingos, para preguntarle si necesitaba que la acompañara a alguna parte. Ella había querido saber lo que se sentía al besar a un hombre de su misma edad, después de haber soportado siete años de los húmedos y pegajosos besos del anciano Hiruzen. No imaginó, ni por un momento, que Toneri querría ir más allá de aquel único beso que compartieron.

Solo que… él la había dejado sorprendida no solo con aquel apasionado beso con lengua que le dio, sino sobre todo por haberla empujado contra la pared mientras le alzaba las faldas. Envuelta en una borrosa nube de deseo a la que no había podido negarse, se había dejado aplastar contra aquella pared. Fue el primer clímax que había tenido nunca.

A partir de entonces su relación con él había adquirido una irrefrenable fisicalidad que había acabado con su reputación. Y no le había importado.

Por fin había estado viviendo una vida de verdad, que de paso había puesto final al obligado duelo por Hiruzen.

Pero durante las pocas semanas que había durado aquella tórrida aventura, Toneri se había empeñado en asegurarle continuamente que la amaba, y ella había querido decírselo, también. No había podido. Aunque con el tiempo había llegado a admirarlo, su vinculación con él había sido, en su mayor parte, puramente física. Hinata se había sentido muy culpable por ello, hasta que una mañana sorprendió al muy canalla rebuscando entre sus libros de cuentas, cuando la creía dormida.

Absolutamente estupefacta, se había retirado sin levantar sospechas y lo había hecho investigar antes de decidir un rumbo de acción. Lo que había descubierto le había provocado arcadas. Después de reprocharse haber sido tan estúpida, terminó su asociación él mediante una carta cortés, porque odiaba los enfrentamientos inútiles, y se marchó con todo su dinero para Nueva Orleans en pos de la libertad «americana». Y se prometió que, a partir de aquel momento, no se comprometería con hombre alguno. No podía confiar en ellos.

—Hinata.

Intentó mantener un tono firme de voz.

—Toneri.

Sin dejar de mirarla, él le dijo en un tono igualmente civilizado.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? Aquella carta no explicaba nada.

Ella adelantó la barbilla.

—Te pido por favor que te contengas, dado que estamos en público.

—Al diablo con el público, Hinata —masculló—. Esto lleva pesando sobre mí desde hace cerca de un año y no he sido capaz de dar un paso a derechas por tu culpa. ¿Qué diantres hice yo? ¿Puedes explicármelo al menos? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

¿Cómo se atrevía a fingir que la amaba y que era ella la villana de aquel escenario?

—¿Aparte de husmear en mi libros de cuentas, quieres decir?

Se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Yo nunca…

—Yo sé lo que vi, Toneri. No estoy interesado en escuchar mentiras.

Mirando a Ino, que asistía incómoda a la escena, Toneri acercó aún más su caballo y pronunció con tono anhelante.

—Vieras lo que vieras, mis intenciones eran las de un caballero.

Le sostuvo la mirada.

—Un caballero. Ya. Un caballero que me escondía sus deudas. Deudas muy cuantiosas, por cierto.

La expresión de Toneri se endureció.

—No quería que pensaras que iba detrás de tu dinero.

—Qué consideración en un hombre que engendró dos hijos con una criada de dieciséis años y con la que, indudablemente, aún seguirás retozando los sábados por la noche.

Él abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Quién diablos te contó eso?

—Te hice investigar.

—¿Me hiciste investigar? —replicó, todo colorado.

—Era obvio que la verdad no iba a escucharla de tu boca.

Perdiendo toda contención, estalló:

—¿Cómo te atreviste a investigarme?

—¿Y cómo te atreviste tú a mentirme y a abusar de una muchacha tan joven? Solo necesito una razón para despachar a un hombre. Y tú me diste cinco.

—Incluso aunque yo lo hubiera hecho todo bien, tú habrías encontrado de todas formas una razón para despacharme. Porque lo único cierto de todo eso, Hinata, es que nunca me amaste. ¿Es verdad? Y ello a pesar de lo mucho que te gustaba lamer y tragarte mi semilla…

A Hinata se le cerró la garganta, incrédula.

—Esta conversación ha terminado. Te sugiero que te retires con tus mentiras y tus deudas —y espoleó su montura con la intención de pasar de largo.

—No te atrevas a darme la espalda —murmuró él con tono ominoso mientras rodeaba su caballo y se colocaba delante, levantando una nube de polvo.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio la fusta acercándose a su rostro. Se echó hacia atrás, pero el violento latigazo le abrasó la mejilla.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse derecha. Toneri jamás le había levantado la voz, y menos aún…

—¡Lady Sarotobi! —espoleando su montura, Ino dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia ellos.

El atronador sonido de los cascos se estaba acercando cuando

Hinata recibió otro fustazo, esa vez en el hombro. Agarró las riendas y obligó a su caballo a avanzar para esquivar un nuevo golpe, pero la punta de la fusta llegó a quemarle el brazo, penetrando la seda de su vestido.

—¡Quieto! Yo…

Esbozando una mueca, acababa de alzar una mano para protegerse cuando apareció otro caballo.

Un borroso rostro masculino y un largo y musculoso brazo que interceptó la muñeca levantada de Toneri. Otro brazo surgió para apresarlo del cuello y tirar de él hacia atrás, descabalgándolo casi.

Hinata jadeaba, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.

El rey pirata atenazó el cuello de Toneri con una feroz llave que acabó con su chistera rodando por el suelo y su reloj colgando fuera del chaleco.

Los caballos mantenían sus posiciones mientras el pirata continuaba inmovilizando a Toneri entre ambos animales. Clavando el mentón a un lado de la despeinada cabeza de Toneri, el desconocido le apretó aún más el cuello con su poderoso brazo al tiempo que siseaba entre dientes:

—¿Es así como los Brits tratáis a las mujeres? ¿Es así?

Con los ojos desorbitados, Toneri se esforzaba por liberarse, manoteando caóticamente con sus manos enguantadas. Todavía pretendía blandir la fusta que no había soltado, pero no podía estirar el brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —jadeó con voz estrangulada—. ¡Soy un… aristócrata del reino!

—Mientras que yo soy monarca absoluto de tu garganta ahora mismo

—repuso con voz dura, implacable—. Por cierto que ya va siendo hora de que te inclines ante Su Majestad —arrancándole la fusta de la mano, terminó de derribarle de su caballo.

Toneri voló al suelo de cabeza para aterrizar con un golpe que hizo temblar el suelo.

Por Dios que aquel hombre, todo músculo, era merecedor de un desvanecimiento y algo más.

Con un fustazo, golpeó el flanco del caballo de Toneri y el animal huyó inmediatamente al galope, levantando una nube de polvo en el paseo.

Inclinándose luego sobre su silla, el siguiente golpe lo recibió el propio Toneri en la cabeza.

—Si vuelves a acercarte a esta mujer, estás muerto. Muerto. Porque con mucho gusto te colgaré sabiendo que el mundo no pierde nada con ello.

Ahora que, si fuera tú, Brit, correría en pos de tu caballo.

Lord Toneri se apresuró a levantarse, jadeando. Desvió la mirada hacia Hinata.

El rey pirata desenfundó su pistola y lo apuntó a la cabeza.

—¿Cuánto de rápido puedes correr? Demuéstramelo. Antes que dispare.

Toneri se volvió y echó a correr, con los faldones de su casaca al viento y sus botas de cuero atronando en el paseo hasta que se perdió de vista.

El silencio se hizo sobre el parque, que afortunadamente estaba despejado de jinetes y demás testigos. El rey pirata, su amigo de aspecto facineroso y Ino se volvieron entonces para mirar a Hinata.

Hinata tragó saliva. Le ardía todavía la mejilla del golpe de Toneri. Era humillante. No solo había sido golpeada delante de ellos, sino que su historia entera con Toneri había quedado tan expuesta a la luz como un sermón dominical.

El rey pirata enfundó su pistola y acercó lentamente su montura, tensos sus rasgos. Cuando se inclinó sobre ella, un olor a cuero, metal y pólvora impregnó el aire.

—Os ha dejado una marca.

Maravilloso. Como si no la hubieran marcado suficientemente en la vida.

El rey pirata escrutó su rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Os encontráis bien, señorita?

¿Señorita? ¿Realmente pensaba que era tan joven? ¿Pese a aquellas hebras grises que asomaban a sus sienes? «Dios lo bendiga», pensó.

—Sí que lo estoy. Gracias.

Asintió a medias y apartó su caballo sin dejar de mirarla con su único ojo, negro como el carbón.

—Si volvéis a tener algún problemas con ese canalla, estaré en

Limmer 's. Mandad llamarme y me ocuparé de él. Lo único que lamento es no haber intervenido antes. Y, por ello, estoy en deuda con vos.

Pensaba que estaba en deuda con ella. Después de haberla rescatado.

Se le cerró la garganta. Para empeorar las cosas, se alojaba en

Limmer 's. Un hotel barato famoso por su increíble suciedad y por albergar a todo tipo de gente peligrosa. Ni siquiera las prostitutas se aventuraban a entrar allí, porque por lo general no volvían a salir. No podía consentir que un hombre como él, que acababa de salvarle lo que le quedaba de cara, se quedara allí.

—¿Podría ofrecerle un mejor alojamiento, señor? ¿Dado que lo que ha hecho usted por mí?

—Definid «mejor» —arqueó una oscura ceja.

Le habría invitado a alojarse en su casa alquilada de Piccadilly, puesto que Ino residía con la señora Inuzuka en Park Lane, pero no quería que el hombre pensara que su invitación era permanente.

—Le recomiendo el Saint James Royal Hotel. Es lo mejor que puede ofrecerle Londres. Me aseguraré de costearle la habitación y la pensión. Con muchísimo gusto.

Se la quedó mirando fijamente, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Dejad que me lo piense.

Por Dios que admiraba aquel orgullo suyo.

Desviando la mirada hacia la pupila de Hinata, el rey pirata chasqueó la lengua.

—Ino, Ino… Parece que no somos capaces de deshacernos el uno del otro, ¿verdad? Para nuestro común disgusto —recorrió con la mirada su traje de montar azul Viena, bajando el mentón de una manera que hizo que el cabello despeinado le cayera sobre la frente. Soltó un resoplido de disgusto—. Te has convertido en una aristócrata de la noche a la mañana.

Ino alzó la barbilla.

—Y estoy orgullosa de ello. Ya te gustaría a ti tener mi aspecto.

—El tuyo es bueno, supongo.

—¿Bueno? —Ino señaló con un dedo enguantado su rostro y su vestido—. Diez meses he tardado en conseguirlo. Mírame bien: no verás pecas. Siguen ahí, pero están hábilmente ocultas. Los artilugios cosméticos de hoy día son increíbles.

Él se frotó la mandíbula.

—Un desperdicio de diez meses, diría yo —dejando caer la mano sobre el muslo, suspiró—. Dado que nos estamos poniendo al corriente, seguro que te gustará saber que tu Shikamaru Nara no solo se marchó al Oeste, sino que también se casó. Gracias a ti, por desgracia ahora somos conocidos como los Treinta y Nueve Ladrones.

Ino abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Shikamaru se casó con Temari No Sabaku?

—¿No es eso lo que acabo de decir?

Ino soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, me alegro por él. Y por Temari.

—Yo también me alegro por él, pero no tanto por ella. Shikamaru no es exactamente carne de matrimonio —el rey pirata volvió a suspirar— ¿Dónde te alojas? Sasuke y yo necesitamos salir de la capital. Esta ciudad es endiabladamente cara.

Ino soltó un bufido.

—No creo que os haya ayudado haberos comprado esos caballos.

El rey pirata y su amigo de aspecto amenazadoramente tranquilo se quedaron callados. Se miraron el uno al otro, después de lo cual el pirata se ajustó su largo abrigo y murmuró:

—No los hemos comprado exactamente.

Hinata parpadeó extrañada.

Ino se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Los habéis robado?

Él la apuntó con el dedo.

—Oye, que un jaco cuesta un chelín solo por alquilarlo un día. No estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio. Y no hemos robado los caballos.

Simplemente los hemos tomado prestados por unos días y los devolveremos cuando hayamos terminado.

Ino lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso no es muy diferente que robar, Naruto. Ya podéis emplearos

Sasuke y tú como barrenderos, porque yo no pienso daros ni un penique.

Naruto. Hinata casi pronunció su nombre en voz alta con un tono de adoración y reverencia. Pese a lo del caballo «prestado», parecía tan… auténtico. Y divino. Arrebatadoramente divino.

Sin pensarlo, rebuscó apresuradamente en la retícula que llevaba colgada de la muñeca y sacó una tarjeta de visita, que le tendió.

—Me sentiría muy honrada si pudiera proporcionarles el dinero y el alojamiento que necesitan. Es lo menos que puedo hacer a cambio de su noble rescate. Visíteme. Insisto en ello.

Acercando lentamente su caballo hasta que quedó junto al suyo, se inclinó hacia ella. Después de tomar su tarjeta entre sus dedos enguantados, le sostuvo largamente la mirada.

—Gracias.

Aquella voz dura y sin embargo dulce la hizo desear arrojarse a sus brazos para no separarse nunca.

Sostuvo entre los dedos la tarjeta que le había dado, abrasándola todavía con la mirada, en silencio. Y se dedicó a acariciarla mientras la hacía girar en la palma de su mano, como si quisiera sentirla a _ella_.

Hinata contuvo el aliento, deseando estar en el lugar de aquella tarjeta.

—Namikase —lo llamó su amigo—. En vez de jugar a Casanova con esa tarjeta, acepta la generosa oferta de la dama y dile el día y la hora a la que piensas visitarla.

El rey pirata se encajó la tarjeta en una bota.

—Este jueves. Estoy pensando en hacerlo a medianoche.

Hinata arqueó una ceja.

—¿De veras?

—Para mí la medianoche es como el mediodía de los demás —añadió sin dejar de mirarla.

Claramente estaba interesado en un simple revolcón. ¿Pero quién era ella para rechazar a un hombre semejante?

—A medianoche, pues.

Él esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Os veré entonces —giró su montura pero se volvió para mirarla una vez más, hasta que se alejó galopando por el paseo en compañía de su amigo.

Ino chasqueó los labios.

—No tenéis ningún dominio sobre vos misma. Ninguno en absoluto.

Hinata se sonrió.

—Viniendo de usted, señorita Ino, me tomaré eso como un cumplido.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _El doctor Falret, doctor en medicina, ha elaborado a partir de los registros oficiales de la policía, un curioso informe sobre los suicidios en París, de 1794 a 1822. De ellos, algunos son atribuidos a:_

 _Desengañados por amor: 97 varones y 157 mujeres. Calumnia y pérdida de reputación: 97 varones y 28 mujeres. Juego: 141 varones y 14 mujeres._

 _Fortuna adversa: 283 varones y 39 mujeres._

 _Que los números hablen por sí mismos._

 _The Truth Teller_ ,

un periódico de Nueva York para caballeros

 _Limmer's, una de la madrugada_

El resplandor del único y desportillado fanal que descansaba en el suelo a su lado iluminaba las mal claveteadas tablas del techo inclinado. Después de arrancarse el parche del ojo y de arrojarlo a un lado, Naruto se dejó caer en el hundido catre de paja. Tendido boca arriba, alzó la elegante tarjeta color marfil que le había sido entregada aquella tarde. Ignorando la dirección, miró fijamente el nombre: «lady Sarotobi».

Un día afortunado. Muy muy afortunado. Por la manera en que le habían mirado aquellos perlados ojos, o se habían curvado aquellos labios cada vez que le había dicho algo. O la forma en que aquella sensual voz se había infiltrado en su ser, con tanta elegancia como refinamiento, para terminar arrebatándole todo pensamiento racional. Algo en ella le despertaba una conciencia que había creído durante largo tiempo muerta, susurrándole un mundo de infinitas posibilidades que anhelaba conocer.

Aunque no podía menos que preguntarse, escamado, por la relación de la dama con aquel lord canalla. Aquella acalorada discusión en el paseo, que había derivado en un maltrato a golpe de fusta, le había impresionado más de lo que le habría gustado admitir.

Deslizando el pulgar por su nombre inscrito en relieve, se acercó la carta al rostro. ¿Sería posible que una mujer como ella deseara a un hombre como él? ¿Y podía una mujer como ella, que parecía tenerlo todo, darle a un hombre como él, que no tenía nada… todo lo que pudiera desear?

La puerta de su pequeño cuarto se abrió de repente.

No tuvo que alzar la mirada de la tarjeta para saber quién era.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy intentando dormir.

—Ya —sonrió Sasuke—. ¿Quieres que os deje a los dos solos? — dijo, señalando la tarjeta.

Naruto se sentó en el catre de paja, con la tarjeta en el cuenco de su mano.

—¿Celoso?

—No creas. Las mujeres son una pérdida de tiempo, chico. Solo son buenas para una cosa. Y ojalá pudiera decir que es la coyunda.

Ah, claro. El hombre que a los dieciséis años se había casado con una mujer aún más loca que él, creía saberlo todo sobre la vida.

Naruto lo señaló con la tarjeta.

—Que tú estés amargado no significa que tenga que estarlo yo. La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo he estado esperando pacientemente a que apareciera la mujer adecuada. Y esta… —agitó la tarjeta— esta de aquí me lo parece. No solo aceptó citarse conmigo a medianoche, y en su casa, lo que significa que sabe perfectamente lo que quiere, sino que además… ¿Viste la manera en que me miró mientras me entregaba la tarjeta? Aquí estamos hablando de algo más que una noche.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Sasuke se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Ella te dio la tarjeta porque se sentía obligada después de lo que hiciste. Es una aristócrata, Naruto. No pertenece precisamente a tu tipo de gente.

Naruto golpeó la tarjeta con un dedo.

—¿Por qué siempre me lo tienes que estropear todo?

—Porque creo que es posible que te hayas llevado demasiados golpes en la cabeza. Pareces pensar que las mujeres pueden amoldarse a tu visión de… lo que sea que estés buscando en ellas, pero te lo advierto desde ya, Naruto: tú no puedes moldear a una mujer. Son las mujeres las que te moldean a ti. Y cuando menos te lo esperas, te aplastan como arcilla entre sus perversos deditos.

—Me da lástima ese cinismo tuyo. ¿Sabes una cosa? —Naruto se interrumpió y miró a Sasuke, advirtiendo que no solo iba vestido de pies a cabeza con su largo abrigo, sino que se había recogido su negro cabello en un perfecto peinado. Algo que rara vez hacía—. ¿A dónde diablos vas?

Sasuke se ajustó su abrigo y lo miró a su vez.

—Aparte de devolver los caballos que «tomamos prestados», pienso doblar nuestro capital. Tú tienes que volver a Nueva York. En cuanto a mí… —carraspeó con un efecto dramático como solía hacer antes de anunciar algo que a Naruto no le gustaba—. Me marcho a Venecia.

Naruto se lo quedó mirando incrédulo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te marchas a Venecia? ¿Qué pasa con Nueva York?

—Eso, ¿qué pasa con Nueva York?

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos.

—El desafío ha terminado y tú y yo tenemos responsabilidades.

—Naruto —una sonrisa irónica asomó a sus labios—. Me honra saber que sigues queriéndome a tu lado, de verdad que sí. Pero los Cuarenta Ladrones eran tu idea de una vida mejor, que no la mía. Nada me ata a Nueva York. Tú eres lo más cercano a un hermano que he tenido nunca. Pero tú tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía —bajando la mirada, suspiró—. ¿De cuánto dinero dispones? Necesito al menos cinco libras para hacer un juego que valga la pena.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No te vas a gastar en juego lo poco que nos queda. Si piensas dejarme colgado a mí y a los chicos, ese es tu maldito derecho, pero a mí no me hundirás contigo. En lugar de jugar, te sugiero que salgas a boxear. Londres es famoso por su boxeo. Por lo que a mí respecta, mañana por la mañana iré a los muelles a pedir trabajo.

Sasuke clavó en él una burlona mirada.

—¿Los muelles? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta tanto el trabajo honrado?

Naruto replicó, intentando no sentirse demasiado ofendido.

—No pienso jugar con la ley aquí, Sasuke. Al contrario que en Nueva York, no tengo guardias aquí que me cubran las espaldas, y estos Brits están locos. Te cuelgan por cualquier cosa. Sobre todo si no tienes suerte y eres irlandés. Como sabes condenadamente bien, yo soy ambas cosas. Y ahora lárgate —volvió a recostarse en el catre, con la tarjeta en la mano

—. Me gustaría quedarme a solas con mi tarjeta. Tengo la sensación que en ella encontraré mucho más respeto que el que tú acabas de demostrarme.

—Cristo. No me obligues a hacer trizas ese cartón y a metértelo por el trasero.

Naruto recogió la pistola que tenía al lado y apuntó a su amigo con gesto burlón.

—Sal de mi cuarto. No estoy pagando cuatro chelines por un cuarto individual para aguantarte a ti.

—Necesitamos veinte libras por barba, Namikase, si queremos salir alguna vez de esta ciudad. Veinte. Con el boxeo solamente sacaremos unas cuantas libras por combate, a no ser que empecemos a pelearnos con aristócratas. Y, por muy bueno que sea, no puedo encajar tantos golpes por semana. En cuanto a que trabajes tú en los muelles, solo conseguirás un par de libras por semana. Como mucho. Cuenta con los dedos, hombre. Puede que tú dispongas de tiempo, pero yo no voy a quedarme en esta porquería de ciudad más allá de dos semanas —se interrumpió—. ¿Cuánto crees que podrías sacarle a esa aristócrata, después de lo que hiciste por ella? ¿Si la untas bien untada con ese encanto tuyo que tienes?

Naruto suspiró y volvió a dejar la pistola en el suelo.

—No lo sé. La simple idea de que vaya a visitarla para sacarle dinero a cambio de un favor que no fue más que un acto de justicia… hace que me sienta sucio.

—Nadie es más sucio que tú, Naruto.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy tan sucio y lo sabes —se golpeó la barbilla con la tarjeta antes de bajar la mirada hacia ella—. No hago más que pensar en la manera en que me miró. Te lo juro: había algo allí. Pude verlo y sentirlo. Era como si ella y yo estuviéramos destinados para cosas mejores.

—¿Cosas mejores? —le espetó Sasuke—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? No estamos hablando aquí de la hija de un comerciante de té. Estamos hablando de la nobleza. De la Santa Trinidad, más bien. Me refiero a que, al lado de los nobles, está el rey y luego Dios. Advierte que no te he mencionado a ti. ¿Y por qué? Porque tú no existes. Y nunca existirás. Ellos no se codean con gente como nosotros. No a no ser que busquen algún beneficio.

—Deja de decir «gente como nosotros». Tú mismo perteneces a la nobleza, por amor de Dios. Eres… —Naruto se pasó una mano por la cabeza, exasperado. Cada vez que pensaba que el mismo hombre que lo había entrenado desde que tenía veinte años le había estado escondiendo que era un aristócrata, se ponía malo. Era algo que el muy estúpido canalla no había tenido la decencia de confesarle hasta que embarcaron rumbo a Liverpool. Una parte de él se sentía traicionada, aunque entendía que Sasuke no había tenido otra elección que renunciar a lo que había sido

—. Viniste aquí a arreglar tu desastre de vida y a mirar hacia adelante. Eso fue lo que dijiste. Solo que no estás haciendo nada de eso. Te levantas y te pones a beber y a jugar a cartas como un maldito pícaro con dinero que no tienes, destrozando aún más no ya tu propia vida, sino también la mía. ¿Por qué diablos no estás plantando cara a la realidad que has venido a enfrentar? Yo sé por qué vine aquí. Porque eso era mejor que estar muerto y porque fue tu condenada idea. Y aunque el desafío se ha acabado, no me marcharé hasta que tú no te hayas enfrentado a tu realidad. Ve a visitar a tus padres, y a ese tío y a ese sobrino tuyo que descubriste mientras rebuscabas papeles en Nueva York. Porque seguir vacilando y vacilando en vez de enfrentarte a un pasado que no puede cambiarse no ayudará a nadie. Y a ti mismo, menos.

Los rasgos de Sasuke se endurecieron mientras sus oscuros ojos se volvían aun más oscuros.

—Los veré cuando esté preparado para verlos. Y no estoy fastidiando a nadie. ¿No resulta obvio? —Sasuke se marchó de repente y dio un fuerte portazo, haciendo temblar el fanal.

Naruto suspiró, confiando en que su amigo no hiciera nada estúpido.

Levantó luego la tarjeta y se quedó mirando el nombre de «lady Sarotobi», esperando no cometer él mismo ninguna estupidez.


End file.
